The Rose: A Fifth Season Love Story
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Request from Knowall7... An AU version of Season 5. The Story takes place during "Holy War in the Galaxy! Sailor Wars Legend." The Rose that saves Usagi comes from someone other than Seiya. Who could it be? There WILL BE LEMONS... I finally get to address the three things that really bothered me about the last battle *rubs hands together with evil laugh*
1. Prologue: Mamoru's Devotion

**The Rose  
Prologue:  
Mamoru's Devotion**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. I just really wish I did.

* * *

 **Request:** The Rose ... takes place during the Sailor Stars episode "Holy War in the Galaxy! Sailor Wars Legend", where Usagi sees the rose, and sees the person who threw it. In the episode, it's Seiya, but for the fic, I'd like it to be Tuxedo Mask... Knowall7

* * *

 **AN:** Took some details of the request out so I didn't give the story away!  
 **AN2** : This story is almost entirely based on the Anime version of events... my new AU... I'm gonna have fun with this.

* * *

 **Goodbyes**

* * *

Walking away from Usagi in the airport made him feel as though his heart were being split in two. Half would stay here in Japan while the other went with him to America. No matter how much she urged him to go, he knew her heart was breaking as much as his. One year apart. Well, about nine months. It wouldn't be so bad would it?

Perhaps he could come visit for the holidays. Those weren't too far away. American schools had long winter breaks. He didn't know how long he could go without seeing her. They'd been separated for times before, but this was so much longer, and more difficult. He couldn't help but be nervous leaving for so long.

For some reason Mamoru felt it was a mistake to go, though his professors had all urged him, and it was a scholarship. A part of him feared being so far from his Usako. Not in her normal form of course, but his little Princess was also Sailor Moon. She'd saved him time and time again, and the world in general. But so many times he had been the only thing between her and death. He was worried that if he was not there to protect her she would fall to some plot he couldn't even begin to imagine.

True, things had been quiet since Nehelinia had finally been defeated, but he wasn't sure it would last. In spite of the final boarding call he turned back and ran to her, gathering her tightly into his arms. "Be careful Usako. If it gets bad you call me and I'll come straight home. I love you." He kissed her hard and hugged her tightly.

Finally he released her and turned away before she could see the tear that fell. He ran the last few steps to the gate and handed over his ticket. He hoped she would be fine to get home with all the commotion going on. Those pop stars had turned the airport into a madhouse. He turned one last time and waved, catching the shimmer of tears flowing down her cheeks. He was pushed into the long tunnel and stumbled forward into the plane.

As soon as he was in his seat he pulled out the small envelope he kept in the pocket of his jacket. He opened it and flipped through his favorite photos. No one who had known him a few years before would have ever pegged him as the sentimental type. He had only one photo from his days before Usagi. Just the one of him and his parents.

The first was the only photo he'd ever had of his own parents. It was taken about the time he was five he assumed, as his parents had died on his sixth birthday, in the car crash that had also stolen his memories. He could tell by the photo that they had loved him very much. He had vague recollections of asking to go for a ride that morning, and of a doctor telling him his own name later. He flipped past it, not wanting to focus on anything sad, lest he embarrass himself here.

The second photo in the stack was a cute one with him and Usagi at the beach. She was leaning up against him as they watched the sunset. They were far to the right in the photo, and Rei, who had taken the shot, had captured Luna and Artemis in a similar pose just down the beach from them. The sky was a vivid canvas of reds and pinks and oranges, the sea reflecting the same colors. He smiled. He loved the photo.

The third photo was sillier. He was with Usagi and Chibi-Usa in the arcade. Usagi was swinging Chibi-Usa around while he swung Usagi. His future wife and daughter had been squealing with delight the whole time. He remembered getting very dizzy and almost falling. Ami had told him it was the best picture she'd ever taken and he had to agree. You could see the red gleam in Chibi-Usa's eyes, and the bright cerulean sparkle in Usagi's. His own eyes were a darker blue. He wondered, for about the millionth time, why Chibi-Usa's eyes and hair were so different from their own.

He slipped the next photo to the front. This one looked more like a portrait. It was him with Usagi beside him and Chibi-Usa in front of them. He smiled at the glint in Usagi's eyes. That one had been taken back in the days when Usagi had still been ridiculously jealous of Chibi-Usa, who looked about five in the picture. Usagi had one hand wrapped possessively around Mamoru's arm, and was clenching him to her tightly.

He smiled and looked out the window as he pulled the next photograph to the front. He saw a bright light and...

* * *

 **Fight to the Death**

* * *

He found himself on the wing of the plane, his cape fluttering behind him, creating drag that threatened to suck him away. This was not a safe place to be. How the hell did he get here? What was going on? In a blink the wind stopped and the plane seemed to be stalled in the air. There was no movement. Nothing could be felt, not a stir of air, even his own breath.

"What was that," he whispered to himself, unsure what was going on.

There was a chilling feminine laugh that seemed to echo out of nowhere. It sent shivers down his spine. "I feel it. The Shining energy of a star seed."

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen stared, but could see only a bright light. He could not imagine what she was talking about. Was she after his Golden Crystal?

"Ruler of the entire galaxy. Galaxia." The light surrounding her was too bright and Tuxedo Kamen was forced to cover his face for a moment. When the light faded, a woman appeared before him, wearing golden armor and a helmet that covered her head.

"Why are you doing this? What's the purpose in inflicting pain and suffering on innocent people?"

"The entire galaxy belongs to me. I decide on how things are going to be treated."

"The galaxy belongs to nobody!" Tuxedo Kamen insisted angrily.

"Do you want to clarify that?" The woman settled down on the body of the plane and gave him a look that said he was being ridiculous. His anger rose in him. What was this woman playing at? His Usako would fix her.

"I will take the star seed of earth, and then this planet will be in my hands." She lifted her arms, pointing them outward so that little markings on her golden cuffs were pointing at Tuxedo Kamen. Something told him to move, and quickly, and he ducked and launched himself to one side.

Angrily he turned and watched golden lights fly out from her cuffs. They rounded behind him and turned after him again. He dodged and the lights disappeared. Tuxedo Kamen was livid.

"On this planet there are agents of Love and Justice. Sailor Solders who keep the peace. They will definitely strike out your evil ambitions." With those words he did leapt from the wing of the plane towards the ocean. He would rather die than let her have his star seed. He tumbled through the air, curled himself tightly into a ball and rushed though the air. "USAKO!" He huffed out a breath.

* * *

 **Nightmares**

* * *

Floating. Flashes of light, moments of absence and darkness. Dreams of battles past, and new monsters. Worries of Usako, of Sailor Moon, of the Senshi, faltering and failing in protecting her. He could be thankful now, he supposed for Uranus being a bit possessive of Usagi. Her need to protect the princess she had always been forced to watch from afar would pull her to his love and she would do what she could to protect her.

But what if this new evil, this Galaxia, found her before the Outer Senshi came to help? What if he could never see her again? He continued to float, unsure how long he had been here. He was only half aware of his own existence. He knew somehow the Crystal was trying to save him, keeping him afloat and breathing, and also trying to heal him.

He had to warn Usagi and the others. Had to tell them about the new danger. Her floated in and out of consciousness, in and out of nightmares.

* * *

 **Rebirth**

* * *

Pulling himself out of the ocean Mamoru crawled further under the dock. Golden light began to surround him, filling the darkness with sparks. The energy encircled him, covering him from head to foot. The Golden Crystal enfolded him in it's light, creating a hard, unbreakable barrier between him and any danger. It would not let Galaxia or her minions take him.

He lay there, panting softly as the Crystal lifted him and transported him to a place of safety. He recognized his surroundings. He was in his own bed, but the crystal did not release him. Without his continued protection, Earth would be vulnerable. It would not allow that. For if the Earth was vulnerable, so too would the moon be vulnerable, and the Golden Crystal, though not possessing of human emotions, recognized danger to it's mate, as much as Mamoru recognized the danger to Usako.

He was warm now, his clothing somehow completely dry. His eyes closed. He could do nothing in his current state of weakness. He was powerless unless he healed, and so he trusted the crystal to protect him, and sent out a prayer that if he was truly he needed it would release him to protect his love. A feeling of warm reassurance filled him and he let himself fall into sleep.

* * *

 **His Princess**

* * *

He could almost feel her. His Usako. More than anything he'd ever wanted in the world he wanted to see her, to know she was alright. He was cocooned in the light of the crystal, unable to go to her. He wanted to know she was okay.

He could hear her words in his head, as though she were right there with him, see her expressive face, her eyes struggling not to release her tears as she longed to hear from him. It had been weeks since he'd left. Weeks when she'd heard nothing. He felt horrible. He would do anything to get to her, to tell her he loved her.

His eyes closed. He just needed a little rest.

He woke, he watched, he slept. Woke, watched, slept. The cycle played on repeat as she continued through her days. She was facing a new enemy, and their were new fighters that also battled it. Fighters she seemed to trust, though no one else did. His Usako had always trusted so easily...

He opened his eyes to new images. Boys. Three boys, popular, perhaps famous boys. This wasn't good. They would bring too much attention on Usagi and the other Senshi. He wished they wouldn't go to her school.

And one of the boys kept trying to hit on her. Mamoru grinned. His Usako was clueless. She had no idea what the kid was doing. He wished he could go to her, maybe explain what was going on. Seiya seemed like a decent enough fellow, though he needed to learn to take a hint.

A new little one had appeared. Chibi-Chibi. He wondered if they'd had another daughter in the future. That was one thing he intended to change. He wasn't content with just one child. He wanted Chibi-Usa to never feel as alone as she had again. He wanted to give her brothers and sisters. They didn't age the way others did in the future. Everyone aged slower, but the royal family apparently aged even slower, which meant, after Chibi-Usa was done her last training mission when they had helped Helios, he would be having a serious talk with his future wife about giving her siblings.

* * *

 **Jealousy**

* * *

Though he trusted his Usako, he was jealous. Not of Seiya swaying her. No, he was jealous of the one who could be near her, protect her, speak to her. Sailor Star Fighter had saved his Sailor Moon. He was grateful, but he couldn't lie to himself. He wanted to be the one there protecting her, saving her.

No, he was starting to wake more and more. He often heard her voice, calling out to him, especially in the dark of night, or just after a battle. This new enemy was too much to handle alone. He was on the fence about the new fighters, but they had saved her several times... saved all of them. But he wanted to be the one to help. His powers had grown over time, and he knew if was there with her it would make a difference.

He understood the need the Golden Crystal had to protect him, it was his star-seed. The thing the new enemy was after. And if she had it, the battles would be easier for her to win he was sure.

The outers were back, and they didn't trust the new fighters. He wondered if Haruka was jealous of her place in the Princess' heart. He could understand.

* * *

 **Stronger**

* * *

Mamoru could tell he was stronger. Perhaps the crystal would let him out now. He focused, asking to be released. He needed to go to his Usako. She needed to know he hadn't forgotten her. Needed his love, his protection, his devotion to her.

Let me out! The thought was fierce, almost angry. His only response was silence. The crystal was meeting all of his needs. All but one. His need for his one and only love. He had to get to her, had to let her know he loved her more than life itself. But the Crystal did not obey his commands.

He curled his hands into fists. "I'm stronger!" He growled the words, wanting to hit the crystal, pound on it until it let him go. He remained as motionless as ever. "I'm stronger," he murmured in defeat. "Usako!"

The Crystal showed him more images of her. Images of her trying to show all her friends and family that she was okay, while inside she died, little by little. It was too much for him to bear. He wept.

* * *

 **Usako's Need**

* * *

His Usako was in danger. He opened his mind to her and the Crystal poured new images out for him. She was at school, alone on the roof of the building, watching what appeared to be a soccer practice. Something, or someone, was watching her. Where were the others? They'd set up a watch, why weren't they keeping it? Her skirt and hair fluttered as though there were a breeze.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it. Ready or not, healed or not, he needed to get out of this Crystal... now. He focused all his energy on his need. He had to be there, had to protect her. This time, if the crystal did not release him, he would refuse to use it ever again. If his Usako died because of the crystal, he would destroy it utterly. His anger and need were fierce.

* * *

 **AN:** You see what I did here? Much like what happens to him and Usagi (Manga Version) in the fight with Metallia or to Neo-Queen Serenity with the Silver Crystal using itself as a barrier of protection, I did the same with Mamoru's Golden Crystal. I was really happy when the idea came to me, because to be honest, I had no idea how he was going to survive a fall from a PLANE! I really hope you enjoyed this, and that you will enjoy the next chapter as well!


	2. Chapter 1: Usako's Need

**The Rose  
Chapter 1**  
 **Usako's Need**

* * *

AN: Oh my goodness! I just found out this chapter hadn't actually posted last week. I could have sworn I'd done it. So sorry!

AN2: This is where the story really starts to get AU... and where LEMONS get involved... So if you aren't 18, or don't like them... skip the portion of the story that is titled **When Dreams Come**

* * *

 **Usako's Need  
(From Last Chapter)  
**

* * *

His Usako was in danger. He opened his mind to her and the Crystal poured new images out for him. She was at school, alone on the roof of the building, watching what appeared to be a soccer practice. Something, or someone, was watching her. Where were the others? They'd set up a watch, why weren't they keeping it? Her skirt and hair fluttered as though there were a breeze.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it. Ready or not, healed or not, he needed to get out of this Crystal... now. He focused all his energy on his need. He had to be there, had to protect her. This time, if the crystal did not release him, he would refuse to use it ever again. If his Usako died because of the crystal, he would destroy it utterly. His anger and need were fierce.

He began to send out thoughts, calling the inner and outer Senshi to his Usako, sending his fear for her, his panic, his knowledge that she was alone on the roof. He focused his mind on her then, following his link to her, and as the crystal released him he faded from the bed.

Moments later, he found himself, standing on shaky legs, on an upper portion of the roof, already transformed, a rose in his hand. Usagi was being confronted by a girl in black leather who appeared to imitate a cat. She had thrown several attacks at his Usako, who hadn't transformed, and without so much as a thought, he threw a rose to block one of the attacks.

He could feel Usagi look up to meet his eyes, her mouth open, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He gave her a small smile and nodded his head toward the enemy. She turned her head to look, but the woman was already disappearing.

Mamoru felt himself shimmer and fade, and a moment later he was back in his own apartment, lying on his own bed, no longer trapped within the Golden Crystal. He stood, on shaky legs, and made his way to the kitchen. He needed water for his parched throat. He knew she would be coming to him soon.

He watched from the safety of his bed, letting the crystal send him the images from within his chest, as the new fighters, the Inners, and the Outers surrounded Usagi. He watched as the girls circled her and screamed "Sailor Teleport." He watched as the three new fighters looked on in amazement as they disappeared in a blast of light.

His Usako was crying, trying to convince them to let her go. Trying to explain that she needed to see her Mamo-chan. The others didn't listen. They suspected she was imagining what had happened. He felt a happy echo from inside as Usagi lifted her brooch between both hands and disappeared.

* * *

 **When Dreams Come True**

* * *

"Mamoru!" The delighted cry echoed out of the bedroom and through the apartment. Her arms, still holding her brooch came down. A moment later she had thrown herself to the floor beside the bed, and his hand was clasped between both of hers. "Mamo-chan!" She kissed his hand over and over, tears flooding her face, dripping onto his fingers, the sheets, the floor. "Mamo-chan..." Her voice trailed off, her shoulders shaking with the intensity of her sobs, her whole body wracked with them as she let her head rest next to him.

He reached over, trying to pull her into the bed beside him. "Usako." His voice was gruff, his throat unused to speaking. He still felt tired, but no longer as weak as he had been even a few moments before. He could feel her sending strength into him, sending her love in thick waves. He tried again, and this time lifted her to his side and laid himself over her. "My Usako!"

"Mamo," she whispered his name like a prayer. He held her as tightly as his arms could hold, knowing he was probably hurting her, even bruising her, but unable to let go. Her own arms were wrapped around him just as tightly, her fingers in his hair, gripping hard, pulling at him. It hurt, but he didn't care in the slightest. He was never letting her go again. He would never, ever leave her side again. She was barely sixteen and had faced so much heartache and pain, and much of that was due to him. His being turned evil, his death, his inablility to remember her, his fondness for Chibi-Usa even before they had learned she was their daughter.

No, he was never leaving her side again. Never. His soul wept with joy at her nearness. Her tears soaked his shirt, her sobs raised and lowered his body and shook the bed. His own tears soaked into her hair and along her neck. He was not ashamed of his tears, of showing her how much he had missed her. No words were spoken. Instead he kissed every inch of exposed skin he could reach. He needed to know she was real and not a projection from the Golden Crystal. She was there with him, in his arms, in his life forever.

His hands moved along her sides now, needing to feel her, needing to reassure himself that she was there, that she was safe and whole. One hand brushed the side of her breast and she moaned. His lips met hers, a kiss full of passion and joy and hope. Again she moaned. He groaned in response and her name was dragged from his lips like a prayer.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered, clinging even tighter to him as his mouth trailed kisses along her neck. He couldn't stop himself from touching her hair, kissing her, holding her tightly to him. Her whispered words of love hitting his heart like a sledgehammer.

"I love you Usako! I love you." His lips went back to work on her neck and he couldn't help but mark her possessively. "I need you."

She whimpered under him. "I need you too," she admitted. And with that confession, he let go of the tightly held control he'd forced himself to keep. His hands slid under her shirt as he lifted himself and in one quick motion he stripped it off her, trailing new, more passionate kisses along her bared skin to the rounded globes of her breasts peeking from under her modest pink bra. He trailed his hands along her stomach, his mouth along the edges of the bra, his eyes focused on her face.

She stared up at him, her blue eyes filled with need, and a mixture of sadness and joy, hope and fear. "I'm never leaving you again Usako. Never." His hands slipped under her, going to the clasp of her bra. He struggled for a moment and she arched her back to give him room. He heard it tear, but in that moment he couldn't have cared less. She was his, and he was going to take care of her. As the straps came down from her shoulders and the cups lifted to uncover her beautiful breasts, he let out a moan of need. He threw the clothing aside and feasted on her, a hand over one breast while his mouth closed over the other.

Beautiful. Incredible. His. His thoughts raced as his free hand pulled her skirt and panties down, trailing his fingertips through the hidden blonde curls. He moved away long enough to pull the clothing off her before bending down to capture her nipples again. She whimpered his name, making him more desperate for her. He struggled a bit with his own clothing, his fingers wanting nothing but her skin.

He pulled away and tore his shirt off, his pants as well. She stared at him. "Those are the clothes you wore to the airport," the words were whispered in a horror filled voice.

"I know. I never made it to America," he whispered the words as he laid himself over her. He kissed her more gently now, afraid of hurting her, afraid of frightening her. Afraid she would reject him after he had been gone for so long. Months and months had passed. "Do you remember Neo-Queen Serenity? The Crystal protecting her?"

Usagi nodded and he bent to take her lips again before pulling away to look her in the eyes. "My Golden Crystal did the same for me," he admitted. "I've been here, trapped inside it, unable to warn you, to help you." He spread her legs and settled between them, getting more comfortable so that he could continue his attentions to her mouth, her throat, her breasts. He kissed her gently while his hands slid over her, taking her nipples between thumb and forefinger. She moaned and gasped his name again.

"I saw you though. I watched you fight, watched you struggle. Watched you cry for me. I felt so helpless," he admitted.

"I thought..." she looked away, but he put one hand to her chin so he could look into her beautiful cerulean eyes. "I thought you didn't love me anymore," she admitted, fresh tears falling.

"Usako," he whispered. "You are my everything." He kissed her again, letting his emotions out in the act. All his love, his pain at being separated from her, his joy that she was in his arms, his need to have her completely. "I love you more than life itself. More than the Earth, the moon, the sun, all the stars in the sky." A single tear fell onto her lips. It was a sweet and beautiful thing.

"Please don't leave me anymore," she whispered.

"Never." He held her tightly for a moment, unable to face the thought of being separated from her, even for a moment. His hands began to work her again, his mouth trailing down from hers and onto her breasts again before trailing soft kisses down her belly to the little jewel nestled below her curls. His fingers spread her open as he lapped at her. She was his everything, and he wanted her to know just how much he needed her, wanted her, desired her.

She moaned, writhing under him as he grew more impassioned. He speared her channel with his tongue and she let out a soft scream, calling his name again and again, the new sensations overwhelming them both. Her reactions drove him on and he moved up to find the bundle of nerves and closed his mouth over them. He slipped a finger into her instead, and her walls were so tight around it he was afraid he was going to hurt her. He knew he would have to make sure she was ready before he moved on.

He slid the finger in and out gently, his motions slow at first as he suckled her clit, making her moan and cry out for more. Her whole body bucked under him, and he could feel her inner walls pulsing around his finger. He slid a second one inside, gently spreading the fingers open and the closing them as he turned them within her, hoping to prepare her for his final invasion. Because as long as she was willing, there was no way he could wait another day, even another hour.

He clamped his teeth over the little bud and she screamed as her sheath clamped down on his fingers. He had never been more aroused. This would be a first for both of them, and he intended to make sure she enjoyed it. He didn't want her to suffer any pain. She was so special, so important to him, that the mere thought of causing her pain was anathema. As she continued to clench around his fingers he lifted up onto his knees and spread her legs further. His hands gentle, seeking permission with his eyes as he stared into her own.

She was not showing shyness or fear. Instead she was love and acceptance and joy. She easily opened herself to him, her hands reaching out to hold him. He laid over her, slipping one arm under her waist as her hands moved over his back. "I love you Tsukino Usagi," he whispered, "I want to marry you and spend every day showing you just how much I love you."

She gave him a gentle smile. "I love you too Mamo-chan. I want that too." He guided himself to her entrance. and slipped just the head of his throbbing member inside her, letting her grow accustomed to his girth.

He moved back just a little so that he could put one hand between them and ply her little pearl with attention again as his mouth closed over one nipple. She moaned under him and he slid a little deeper as she arched. He began pressing deeper until he found the thin membrane of her virginity, which he, more than she, had protected over the years they had been together. He had wanted to wait. No more. He had to claim her completely, let her claim him completely.

"It'll hurt," he warned.

"I don't care," she admitted.

Still he focused on bringing her more pleasure, his rod barely moving inside her as he went back to her nipple and continued to ply her clit with his attention. She was moaning louder, moving faster under him, and then her walls began to clench again. He speared her in that moment, sliding home as the climax took her. A bright light filled the room, sweeping over them in waves of silver and gold. Encompassing them in a gentle heat blown in by a breeze that came from nowhere and everywhere at once. Music played over them, dancing in the light. He swore he could hear the ocean, and their hearts beating as one.

Their souls connected in the same moment their bodies did, a healing wave smoothing the torn edges together until he was very aware of her thoughts, her feelings, her needs. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He began to move within her. He watched in awe as her eyes opened and closed, her head tossed from left to right, her fists clenched and unclenched in the sheets. She was magnificent. So beautiful she took his breath away.

Their bodies met again and again as she lifted her hips to meet each thrust. The connection continued as streamers of silver and golden light wrapped over them like a cocoon, encircling them and sinking into their skin, connecting them closer and closer. He was able to hear her need for him as though it was his own, and he could tell by her surprise she felt the same. Their desire grew, feeding on the needs of each other, until there was no stopping them in their quest to connect completely. His thrusts increased in speed and strength, her hips bucking wildly under him, until it was nearly painful for them both.

"Usako!"

"Mamo!"

Their cries came together, as did their consuming eruptions. He felt her clamping down on him, and she felt his release deep within her as his need exploded in that final moment.

They both breathed heavily, unable to speak or move. He couldn't unlock his arms or he would fall on her, crush her under him. Instead he leaned to the side, falling to the mattress and taking her with him onto her side. They faced one another, their mouths meeting in a tender kiss. Love poured between them as the Soul Bond continued to tighten over them. Their joy in each other was all-encompassing.

"I love you," he whispered as he feathered kisses over her face.

"I love you," she answered, doing the same.

Sleep took them moments later, and neither noticed the dome that had come down over them both to protect them while the Soul-Bond completed.


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**The Rose**  
 **Chapter 2  
Homecoming **

* * *

AN: Okay, so this part is a mixture of things... little Manga, little Anime, little live version... and a little AU, because lets face it, there isn't really much of fanfiction without people going a little off the story line. I'm thinking there will be a total of six chapters plus the prologue and epilogue, but don't quote me on that because when I first wrote this author's note... it was four. The story just keeps growing, all on it's own! Grr!

* * *

 **Reunions**

The knocking on the door woke them. It was an insistent pounding, with a yell following. He couldn't make out the words, but in spite of that, he knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. He slowly sat up, still a bit tired from their passionate encounter. He gently lifted the blanket over Usagi, her long hair trailing from the bed to the floor. He stumbled a bit as he pulled on fresh pants and moved to the door.

"Koneko?" The voice was harsh but desperate and almost fearful. As though the seeker had been searching long and this was only a last resort. Mamoru hurried to the door and opened it wide to let Haruka inside. Michiru was behind her, aqua locks swinging as she let out a shocked gasp at the sight of him. Haruka's much shorter blonde hair didn't move, but her blue eyes spoke volumes of her own shock.

"She's sleeping," Mamoru whispered, ushering them inside. He stumbled again, and moved to the couch slowly. Even with Usagi's energy boost, and the healing of the Golden crystal he was not up to his full strength. He watched as the two of them came closer, Michiru pulling out her communicator.

She pressed a button and he heard Setsuna's voice. "Did you find the Princess?"

"Yes. She's with Mamoru."

"When did he get back from America?" There was a note of anger in her tone, and Mamoru wondered how it was that Setsuna of all people had not seen this event coming. As the guardian of Time she should have known, should have been able to see it. But even she was angry with him. It hurt his heart a little.

"Mamo-chan!?" A nearly tortured scream rang out from the bedroom, and in spite of the weakness he was there in a flash, gathering his Soul-Bonded into his arms.

"I'm right here Usako. It's okay. Open your mind to the link. Can you feel it?" He guided her through the link he had long been familiar with, though in a much weaker form, and she opened herself to their bond, feeling his presence inside her mind. She let out a sigh of relief as he expressed his love for her inside his mind.

::I will never leave you again Usako.:: The promise rang out from him.

::Mamo-chan?:: Her voice inside his head sounded amazed.

::Part of the Soul-Bond Usako.:: He had remembered this the moment the bond had closed over them.

He helped her dress quickly, finding her clothing in a pile on the floor, and then he wrapped his arms around her again, needing her closeness as much as his next breath. He helped her stand, and then she was letting him lean on her, sensing the weakness still in his limbs. Months trapped in the Crystal meant that his muscles were not as strong as before, though he could tell they had not actually atrophied.

On wobbly legs he walked with her down the short hallway to his living room. Haruka and Michiru both glared at him, but he couldn't have made himself care in that moment. He was with his Usako, and he would never leave her again. The communicator was put away now, for which he was extremely grateful. Except a moment after he was sitting down the room filled with light and sound and then Hotaru and Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami were all separating and finding seats around the room. Some glared at him while others gave him curious looks.

Usagi settled in his lap, tilted slightly to one side so that he could see everyone clearly, but unwilling to move away obviously. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on hers, his face buried into her partially loosened hair. He loved the smell of the strawberry shampoo she always used, and inhaled deeply.

Neither of them blushed. They were not ashamed of their actions. There was no reason to feel shame for their love, and the Soul-Bond was tight around them now. Nothing would ever separate them completely. Not time, or space, not distance or death. Where one went, the other would follow. There was no question she loved him. He could feel it. There was no question he loved her. She could feel that too.

He was thankful then, for Ami and Minako. Ami was logical, and so very similar in thinking patterns to him, that she was completely open to hearing his versions of events. And Minako. Well, Minako looked as though someone had thrown her a million bouquets of roses and thousands of chocolate bars. Her grin was wide, her eyes huge and shining. She could see their bond, not completely formed, and tears streamed down her cheeks, unnoticed and unchecked. She stared lovingly at both of them and Usagi and Mamoru stared back, giving her a small nod to answer her unspoken questions.

The others in the room looked between the astounded Senshi of Love and the newly Soul-Bonded couple, and they all began to understand, on some level at least, that the relationship had changed, had grown. Mamoru was happy about that, because he wanted them to know just how important his Usako was to him. He kissed the top of her head and leaned back a little, a bit tired already.

Only a few hours had passed since the moments on the roof, and though he had been watching, several things made no sense to him about what had happened that day. Not to mention the past several months. He gave a wan smile, and Usagi cuddled more deeply into him. Unfortunately he knew he would have to explain his disappearance before he could get any answers.

"I never made it to America." He said finally. "If I had, I would have been back months ago." He smiled down at Usagi when she turned to look at him. "I had decided before the plane even finished its ascent that it was the wrong choice for me. I felt like I was being torn in two the second it left the ground."

Usagi nodded and he could feel the reminder of her emotions as she thought over the day he'd gone. His ring stood out on her hand and he lifted it and kissed her fingers. With a small smile he clutched her to him.

"Shortly after we took off, while we were over the ocean, I felt a wrongness to the air. The next moment I was no longer inside the plane." He continued to describe the events of Galaxia's attack and his response. When he told of leaping from the wing of the plane he could feel Usagi's anguish at his intended sacrifice. She tightened her grip on him, though he could tell from their bond that she understood his decision, and would probably have made the same choice.

"In the ocean I floated for days. I was held up by what seemed to be nothing, though I've since learned it was a combination of the Golden and Silver Crystals. Like Usagi and I are one, so are the crystals, and they protected me, keeping me afloat, and in better shape than would have been humanly possible. I didn't need food or water. I didn't burn or freeze. I simply existed, floating along the surface. Eventually I crawled onto the shore and a moment later my Crystal had transported me to my bedroom and had covered me." He looked to the Inner Senshi.

"Neo Queen Serenity." He said the name quietly and the girls all met his gaze in understanding. Nodding, they explained to the outers, who had not been to the future, and had not seen the queen surrounded by the power of the Silver Crystal. Had not seen the chrysalis formed around her out of the impenetrable material. They all nodded for him to continue.

"I have been trapped inside ever since, though not idle. The Crystal has shown me most of Usagi's time without me." He stopped. For a moment the pain of their separation echoed between the two of them until tears slid down both faces, though neither was aware. "I heard her calling out for me, her need to be strong, her hope that soon I would return." His arms tightened around his soulmate.

"I've watched your fights, learned about the new warriors, discovered new friends, and who they really were, and watched as you all worked to accomplish your dreams and meet your shared destiny. I cheered when Haruka made it clear that Usagi was off limits. I thanked my lucky stars that you all refused to leave Usagi alone. I laughed at the failed dinner party. I enjoyed moments with Chibi-Chibi. I even thought your time at the lake was hilarious. That Seiya is a card." He swiped at his eyes, only now noticing the tears which had fallen.

"Then today, when I felt my Usako becoming more and more upset and desperate I cried out to the Crystal to release me, promising that if it didn't I would destroy it." Shocked gasps filled the room. He only nodded. "I cried out to all of you, and I think on some level you must have heard me because before my rose had even hit the ground you were all there. I think if you had not been things would have gone disastrously wrong. Usagi and I might both be dead now. You have my gratitude." He inclined his head to them.

"Usagi, how did you know it was him?" Minako asked. She was much more curious about the new bond than fighting at the moment. "You were so insistent, and I don't think anyone but me believed you. How did you know?"

Usagi gave a small sigh. "Do you remember when Tuxedo Kamen first explained his link to me?" When the other girls nodded. "I've always felt a similar sensation. For months it was gone, and then it reappeared, so close and so strong that I was nearly overwhelmed. I just knew he was there, and that he loved me, and needed me." She smiled and tilted her head back down to his chest.

"I have questions," Mamoru said tiredly. "Especially about today." He looked to the Inner Senshi now, very frustrated with them. "About why you left her. I can understand her feelings of needing to stand on her own two feet and fight her own battles." He smiled down at his Soul-Bonded. "But knowing that she was being targeted, I am extremely concerned that you didn't stay."

Usagi put one hand to his cheek. ::I asked them to go.:: She said, her mental voice urgent.

::I know.:: He gave her his best stern look. ::We can deal with that later.:: She gave a little glare and I struggled not to chuckle at the adorable look. She was so tiny that it really seemed as though a little bunny was glaring at me. She sniffed then, and turned her head, as she could sense my amusement through the newly formed bond.

When I looked up the others were staring at us in confusion. "Telepathy," I said, giving a small shrug. "Part of the Soul-Bond. Anyways, why was the Princess left alone?"

"She asked to be."

"I know." He couldn't help the harsh undertone in his voice.

"We trust her." Minako finally supplied.

"Trusting her is wise," Mamoru agreed. "But in this case, knowing how sad she was, knowing that she was a target, it would have been prudent for at least one of you to stay with her, even if only as a friend."

The others all shared glances with each other, as though this thought had not occurred to them. Too long Usagi had been putting on a smile when she was dying inside. It had to stop. "No matter," he said with a sigh. "I'm here now. I don't plan on leaving her side ever again."

* * *

Haruka gave the first genuine smile since she'd seen him as she opened the door and helped him out of the car. "Ikuko is going to cry over you," she warned. Mamoru grinned. He knew Ikuko would mother anyone, and often had mothered him in the past, especially after she'd learned he was an orphan, but he still wasn't sure what his reception would be, knowing how much Usagi had cried over him.

Usagi was there a moment later, her shoulder under his arm to help him. He knew she could have completely healed him by now, but because of the story that they would be telling, had decided to wait a few days if possible. "Okay, so I guess Makoto called my mother, because I've been getting messages from her for the past five minutes asking what you might need, and telling me that you will not be going back to your apartment alone." She grinned. "You're staying in the guest room, and she won't hear a word of argument." His girlfriend laughed, her cerulean eyes sparkling with mirth.

She led him up the walk, Haruka with them to make sure neither of them toppled over, and a moment she was opening the door. "Mom? Dad? Shingo?" Usagi called out as they stepped into the house. The two of them helped him towards the couch and thankfully he only stumbled once before he was sitting carefully down. He was still too weak, but he wasn't really injured.

Ikuko ran into the room a moment later with a tray, overloaded with snacks and tea of course, and plopped it onto the table before throwing herself at Mamoru, giving him a huge hug. Shingo and Kenji came into the room just as quickly, and reacted much the same way, which was confusing for Mamoru, though Usagi just grinned through the meeting as though it was normal. He looked to her several times, unsure what to do or say.

::They just want you to know they love you.::

::They love me?:: That made no sense to him. They must have heard her crying these last months, and Kenji in particular had never seemed to like him very much, so how could he love him? It was all so confusing.

::Of course they do Mamo-chan. My mother practically adopted you the day she found out we were dating remember?:: She gave a quick giggle at his perplexed look.

::But why aren't they mad at me?:: He continued to receive hug after hug from Ikuko after Shingo and Kenji had made themselves comfortable on the chairs.

::For what? Not calling and writing? They didn't know, first of all. Plus, you have to remember, we told them you were hurt. That would account for it, even if they did know. In their minds a coma is a coma. It doesn't need to be explained.::

"So how are you feeling? Are you tired? Do you want something to eat? Is there anything you need? You're staying with us now, by the way. At the very least until you are feeling better. And Motoki is on his way over, just so you know." She smiled down at him as she stood again, then ruffled his hair.

A moment later, the little heart-Odangoed Chibi-Chibi had crawled into his lap. "Chibi-Chibi?" It seemed to be a question. "Hello little one," he said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep. It was a sweet feeling.

It wasn't long before the house was filled with the smells of food, and with people. Naru and Umino, Motoki, and the Senshi. All of them seemed to want to make sure he was alright. He wasn't very good with people though, and spent most of his time clinging to Usagi. The few times she left the room Motoki, who was siting next to him, took over, making sure he didn't become overwhelmed.

Makoto had disappeared into the kitchen almost the minute she arrived, with several large bags. Kenji was busy bringing the small tables from Usagi and Shingo's rooms down, and cushions for people to sit on. All in all the gathering seemed to be a happy one, though he wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself. After months of silence, this was almost too much. He knew it all came from a place of love, but he really wanted to run away and hide.

Usagi woke up Chibi-Chibi and set her down to eat, but she kept standing and walking back to Mamoru to give him hugs, much to the amusement of everyone there. She watched his every move as though he was the most interesting person on the planet, and when he and Usagi interacted her smile grew bigger and bigger until it covered her face. Her eyes lit up with absolute joy, and she seemed to be content with her world. Everyone laughed at her antics.

Eventually everyone was sitting around eating and everything quieted down. They took turns then, telling him about everything he had missed. He tried to nod and smile, but he was still feeling very overwhelmed. Thankfully Usagi could feel his emotions, and she eventually asked her father and Makoto to help him to the guest room, which she had prepared for him. It was the only bedroom that was downstairs, and he was grateful for it, as he wasn't sure he could have managed to climb them even with help. A mental image of Makoto carrying him made him smile. She could have, he knew.

Usagi rushed in ahead of them and turned down the blankets, and a moment later he was in the bed, leaning against the headboard, finally alone with his Soul-Bonded. She smiled and sat at the side of the bed. "Ami's fixed everything," she said, her voice quiet. "She's created hospital records for you, and made a notation in your school records as well." She grinned at his look of shock. "Don't worry. She's good at this." A grin lit her face for a moment before she crawled over him and laid her head on his chest.

A moment later Chibi-Chibi was brought in to say good night, before Ikuko carried her off up the stairs. He scooted down in the bed and a few minutes later the world around them disappeared as they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Old Friends and New**

The doorbell rang off and on throughout the next day. People who had been there the night before came back, but often it was new guests. Most of them he had not expected to see. The Ayakashi Sisters came first, all of them with small gifts. They spent more time with Usagi than with him, but that wasn't strange in his eyes. She was the one who had helped them in the end. Each still had their affinity for an element, but had long been healed of the effects caused by the Malefic Black Crystal.

"We heard your call yesterday, but by the time we got there, everyone was gone." Koan said quietly. Her power was flame, like Mars. She smiled at Usagi. "What was causing the danger? Can we help?"

"Well, you've heard about the attacks, the stolen star seeds right?" The four girls nodded in response. Usagi continued, "they wanted mine."

Berthier seemed to explode. "They can't have it!" she declared, in a loud voice. Steam seemed to rise from her for just a second. Like Mercury, she could control water, and it appeared at the moment, she needed to cool down. Usagi put one hand on her shoulder, and Mamoru watched in amazement as she seemed to shrink back down.

"The Senshi got to her in time," he explained. "So did I." The four girls nodded.

Calaveras, who controlled energy, similar to Venus, but who could also talk to the dead, smiled down at Mamoru. "You were pretty loud you know. Screaming mentally. For a minute I thought you were a spirit. Until the others said they'd heard you as well." Mamoru could only nod.

Petz, who was the oldest of the sisters, and who could manipulate weather, like Jupiter, urged him to open his gifts. He complied, and inside he found hair care products. He laughed and thanked them. It wasn't long before they left again.

He turned to Usagi after they left. "Would you have ever believed that those former members of the Dark Moon Clan would have come rushing to our aid?" Usagi glared at him.

"Of course I would." She was indignant. "After all," she added with a grin, "they love me." They both laughed.

* * *

A few hours later Natsume and Seijouru came in, with another young man whom they introduced as Hinata, until Ikuko left the room and in front of him stood Ail and An, and beside them, a completely healed Fiore. Mamoru looked at the three of them, full of confusion. "How?" He didn't finished the question because all three of them had turned to look at Usagi, who blushed.

"I uh... I knew where he belonged. So I sent him there." She blushed again. "I didn't tell you in case he didn't grow up as quickly as I'd hoped."

"The tree helped," Ail confessed. "She was still young, but you sent enough healing light for that." He smiled at Usagi. "He was grown up within a few months. Still remembers everything too."

"I have to admit when you called us to help Usagi we were a bit shocked," An added quietly.

"But we couldn't get here any faster," Fiore added. He bent and placed a rose on Mamoru's nightstand, then turned and handed a second one to Usagi with a small smile. Being who she was, his soulmate threw herself into Fiore's arms, and the shocked alien had no choice but to hug her. He smiled after a moment, and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't know my call went out that far," Mamoru admitted. "I was in such a blind panic. I reached out for the Senshi, but apparently I didn't put a cap on my call for help." Mamoru could feel himself blushing.

"It's understandable," Ail said, his voice quiet. "I remember how you nearly died for her even before you remembered everything.

"So did you eventually find a place to settle down?" Usagi asked.

"We did, and not too far away. Less than a day's travel actually. And soon our mother will be able to begin producing again, and she will grant us brothers and sisters." An smiled. She was so excited to help raise the babies. Raising Fiore had been fun, even though he had grown so quickly. She sat next to Usagi, who had sunk down on the end of the bed, tiredly. "You know, as we've bonded with Mother, we've learned to see emotions and connections. Yours and Mamoru's is stronger than ever."

"We completed the Soul-Bond yesterday," Usagi said with a smile. The three aliens nodded, seeming to understand the importance of the act. Eventually they left as well, and Mamoru took a nap, Usagi curled up against his side as she'd been the night before.

* * *

Teachers, fellow students, long-time friends. Over the next two days, Mamoru was surprised to see so many visitors. People who he barely remembered meeting, but who he had helped in some form or another. He knew though, that it was mostly Usagi who brought these people to him. It was her openness and love and carefree spirit that made people think highly of him. He didn't feel he deserved all this attention, but he could feel the happiness growing inside Usagi as more and more people came to visit him.

The one visit he most anticipated didn't come, and he wondered why. No pink-haired princess came to wish him well, and that confused him. He wondered where she was, and what she was doing. He looked to Usagi for answers. "I think perhaps there is one task keeping her from visiting," she said, but didn't explain herself. She never sounded so vague, so he just nodded and smiled at her.

The most surprising visit came late on Sunday afternoon. To say he was a bit shocked was an understatement. The Three Lights, accompanied by the red-haired Princess Kakyuu, knocked on the front door shortly after Usagi had helped him into the living room. He was grateful to be up and moving for this visit, as he had a need to thank the three of them. Ikuko had to go to the store, and Shingo was out with his father doing "man stuff," as the two of them had laughingly told him that morning, so he was able to actually talk to them.

Usagi flittered around the room a bit, trying to make everyone comfortable, as these were her friends, as well as the princess from another Solar System. She was unsure how one interacted with other royalty, and kept asking him through the bond what she should do until finally he told her to come sit next to him and pay attention.

The three stars had been to the house before, and Chibi-Chibi had created quite a stir during their failed attempt at dinner. He smiled at the memory, and nodded to each of them before bowing to Kakyuu. She smiled, but said nothing.

"I actually know all of you, though you've never met me," Mamoru started. "After Galaxia attacked me, I was locked inside my crystal. It is similar to a star seed I suppose." He trailed off, unsure how to explain.

"Actually," Taiki said, his voice taking on the tone of a teacher, "the Crystals are the end results of the star seeds. They are passed from one generation to the next, and each generation they grow because the star seed a person was born with is added to the Crystal. It is a closely guarded secret that only the Senshi or rulers of a planet carry the Crystals. If the Animamates discovered the secret..." His voiced trailed off ominously.

"That doesn't explain how you know us." Yaten added. Seiya just sat there silently. Mamoru felt bad for him, but there was nothing he could do.

"You may not realize this, but Usagi and I are connected more than most people. She is the Princess of the Moon, while I am the Prince of the Earth. Our Crystals are interconnected in many ways. After Galaxia attacked I threw myself into the ocean." The three stars nodded in understanding even as Usagi made a distressed sound in her throat. Mamoru put a hand over hers and continued. "I was put into a form of stasis by the Golden Crystal, and for months I have been trapped, healing and protected. But during that time I was able to get glimpses of what was happening, and how Usagi was feeling."

Princess Kakyuu smiled. "Prince, Princess, it seems we have come to the right place." She looked to the others, but was interrupted when Chibi-Chibi came into the room to crawl into Mamoru's lap. He smiled down at the little one and then glanced at the foreign princess. "If the two of you are together, you will be stronger. I feel the bond," she added with a smile. Her hand automatically reached out for Seiya's.

He however, didn't seem quite as upset as Mamoru had expected. He seemed excited instead. He was bouncing a bit in his seat, and looking back and forth between them. "He said the Golden Crystal!" He bounced again. "Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal." Another bounce. Mamoru was confused. "The Creation Crystals!" He was now standing, bouncing from one foot to the other, and Taiki and Yaten seemed to understand what he was saying because a moment later the two of them were up and jumping excitedly.

Mamoru looked at Usagi, and then to Princess Kakyuu. "Any idea what they're so excited about?"

"When your crystals combine you can do things neither can do alone correct?" She asked. Mamoru and Usagi nodded. "That doesn't happen with other crystals. None of the others are mates in the same way yours are." She smiled, seeming nearly as excited as the jumping superstars, though much more contained. "You can create life, or restore it," she added.

"Oh, we know. We had to restore the planet once," Usagi said. "After we defeated Metallia." She grinned. "And then there was the time we healed the Makai tree, and then when..." Mamoru covered her mouth with a grin.

"I think she gets it Usagi." He kissed her cheek. Turning back to Kakyuu he asked, "why are they so excited about that?"

"Because you can restore our home," was the shouted answer from one of the three jumping young men.

"Oh! Of course," Usagi gave Mamoru a look he could interpret all too well. It was the, 'why didn't we think of that look.' He smiled at her. "But we also have to figure out a way to defeat Galaxia."


	4. Chapter 3: Gathering Storm

**The Rose  
Chapter Three  
Gathering Storm**

* * *

 **The Two Princesses**

Several days passed, and Mamoru had regained his strength, with a little help from Usagi and the Silver Crystal. Mamoru still hadn't moved back to his apartment, though he was worried about overstaying his welcome. Ikuko and Kenji would have none of his arguing however, and insisted he was staying with them for 'however long it took.' He couldn't figure out the meaning of that, so he shrugged, and instead offered to help with chores.

One afternoon Rei called and told them Yaten had arrived at the Shrine asking for a meeting between the Royalty of their worlds. Mamoru gave a heavy sigh and nodded when Usagi turned to him. He wished they weren't being so formal. He wished that a closer bond of friendship would form between the two worlds, especially considering it was unlikely they would even have a world to return to. From what he understood Kinmoku was pretty nearly destroyed, and there had been few, if any, survivors.

When they arrived, around five in the afternoon, the entire group went out to the training grounds. They had built a lot into the clearing they all used, including a small obstacle course, gymnastics equipment, and a rubberized surface for tumbling and working forms.

Rei and her grandfather had set up some comfortable chairs for the three Royals, and Mamoru sighed, considering he really wasn't sure he wanted to be treated like royalty. According to Neo King Endymion, he still had until after Usagi turned twenty-two before he really had to take up that mantle. He looked to Usagi, hoping he could just sit on the sidelines, but she caught his idea even before he could speak it, verbally or telepathically. He sighed again, trying to sound longsuffering, and sat in one of the chairs.

He quickly noted a change in Seiya and began to watch the young man carefully. He was no longer as miserable as he'd been before, and he was very attentive toward Kakyuu. It was nice to see, and Mamoru wondered if perhaps his affection for Usagi had been because of the similarity to his own princess.

Everyone was finally seated in a large circle with him and the princess at the head, seated in the *grumbles* stupid chairs. He looked around at the group. Seiya was closest to Kakyuu, while he was closest to Usagi, with Rei to his other side.

Usagi waved for Kakyuu to start as neither of them knew what the meeting was about. The red-haired pricess cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I would like to ask several favors. I realize that we are guests here, and therefore we have no real say in anything." An angry mutter rose from the Three Lights, but she waved their anger away. "But I would like to form an alliance. And I would also like to request permission for assistance in repairing our planet, our solar system if possible." She gave a sad sigh. "Ours is closest to yours of those that are still alive in any way. And the two of you," she looked at Mamoru and Usagi, "have the only Crystals powerful enough to heal the damage that has been done."

She gave another sad sigh. "I was also hoping we could borrow some of Mercury's technology to send out a return signal to our people. They have been scattered, running from Galaxia. I would like to help them find their way home, if they want to return."

Usagi was nodding and Mamoru thought none of the requests were too demanding. They could heal the planets, but there were other issues involved. He cleared his throat.

"There are a couple issues with your request if I may?" Mamoru asked. Kakyuu smiled in response and Mamoru nodded. "I don't know how many planets are in your solar system, but to heal them completely they do need to be linked to a Crystal. We need to restore those that have been taken, and it would probably be wise to strengthen their bond to the leading Crystal in the system. I assume that it yours?"

Kakyuu nodded. "Yes, mine is the Pink Moon Crystal."

"Which planet does the Pink Moon revolve around?" Usagi asked. "Is it like here, where only one planet still has life, or were all your planets populated?"

"Only the one," this was Seiya. "Called Opal for it's shimmering white seas. The Pink Moon and the Blue Moon have always been it's protectors. But the ruler of the Blue Moon died, almost a year before Galaxia appeared, and no heir has yet appeared to take his place."

"How will you know when he appears?" Rei asked, her voice desperately sad.

"The moon will glow a brilliant shade of sapphire blue, and someone will be called to it." Taiki smiled over at the fiery but tenderhearted priestess.

"May I suggest then," Haruka asked, "that we table this discussion in favor of dealing with the threat we all face first?"

"I apologize," Kakyuu frowned. "I was so excited when I learned they had the healing crystals. I haven't forgotten the battle, I just, finally have a piece of hope." A tear traced down her cheek and Usagi wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I completely understand," she whispered to the other princess. "There have been so many times when we have lost all hope, but somehow when we just push through it, everything turns out well."

"We don't push through," Minako said, her voice filled with pride. "You push through Usagi. I think about all the times people have underestimated you, and you've saved them all, and I am just amazed."

"What I want to know," Yaten said, changing the subject again, "is how we are supposed to defeat Galaxia and the Animamates. I don't think sunshine and rainbows will win this battle." He threw a glance at Usagi.

Suddenly there was a chorus of angry voices in the clearing. The Starlights and Senshi began to stand and gathered into smaller groups, some arguing on the best course of action. Tempers reigned high. Frustrated, Usagi tried to get their attention for a moment, then turned to him.

::Mamoru, this won't do.:: She reached one hand to him, and another to Kakyuu. The three of them henshined into their Royal garb and each set out a small burst of light. Kakyuu's pink, his Gold, and Usagi's silver.

Silence reigned, and everyone turned to face the three of them, who still stood united. Mamoru knew that there was just too much hostility in the air. He also knew that other than him and Seiya, no one was listening to the two princess, the two rulers of two solar systems. The two people who they should give the most credence to. While it was true he was the prince of the Earth, it had always been the white moon of Earth that led all the people in their system.

It was Usagi who finally spoke. "While I appreciate that all of you have thoughts and opinions of your own, and I know you are only frustrated out of loyalty and the drive to protect your leaders, this level of disrespect towards one another won't solve any problems. If you do not calm down and speak carefully and diplomatically, the three of us will make the decisions on our own and tell you the results. As we respect your opinions and abilities we would rather have them now before any decisions are made."

Seiya bowed quietly and sat back down beside Kakyuu's chair. Slowly the others gathered as well. Mamoru kept standing after the two princesses sat. He had a thought and wanted to be heard clearly. It was a trick the king had taught him in his former life. He stood with a slightly arrogant tilt to his hips, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Kakyuu-san and Usagi-san have both requested that we work together to defeat Galaxia. To that end, I believe we need to have training and strategy sessions as often as possible." The two princesses nodded in agreement and slowly the others began to nod. There was much to be done if they were to win the Sailor Wars.

* * *

 **Invitation**

He and Usagi began meeting at the Shrine with the others for training. All the Senshi showed up for these training sessions, and they worked together for hours at a time. Working with powers and with combat skills, in and out of Senshi form, was grueling work, and often Makoto and Grandfather Hino could be found in the kitchens, or manning several grills that had been installed along the edge of the large clearing they used for their training grounds.

Sometimes the Three Lights joined them, adding their own training routines, and their princess worked mostly with Usagi and Mamoru. Kakyuu had never been trained to fight, even enough to defend herself. Mamoru went through the forms of several self-defense techniques with both of them, and he noticed that even in the time he had been away Usagi had vastly improved in skill. She had come a long way since her first fight at fourteen, and he was very proud of her.

While in human form the Three Lights were male, when they were in henshin as the Starlights, they were female, and at those times Mamoru often found himself along the edges with Grandfather Hino, and sometimes Makoto. It was wonderful to see them getting along, though he knew it was practically a command from Kakyuu and Usagi. But it was still nice to know it could be done.

Strategy sessions became easier when Ami brought over equipment that enabled everyone to view the screen of her Mercury computer. For hours every evening they all worked together forming battle plans. During the course of the next day they would form into groups and work on their own portions of the plan. All of them knew it could be thrown out the window moments after engaging with the enemy, but all also believed it was necessary.

One of the most important decisions made was that no one from either group was to travel alone. Makoto was going to stay with Ami, and Minako with Rei. The others began to make pairs or trios. Young Hotaru was going to stay with Setsuna, guarding the doorway of time, until they were needed, except during training sessions.

On the fourth day, Kakyuu, who working through forms on a small sword with Usagi, held up her hand to call a break. She nodded to Seiya. "I would like to invite all of you to the farewell concert. There are more than enough tickets for all of you, and for little Chibi-Chibi as well. I dearly want to see her again."

Usagi readily agreed, though Haruka grumbled about letting her show herself in public when they all knew her star seed was under attack. Mamoru glared at the woman. He could protect his Usako, and they all knew it. He had been practicing his own new form of defense with the two princesses. Using their Crystals as a shield. The three of them could now form a crystalline barrier around themselves, though his could immediately cover both princesses as well.

Excited and happy, they did their cooling exercises and everyone began to disperse for the evening. Mamoru drove himself and Usagi back home. He'd already begun to call the Tsukino house home, and he'd been staying there only about a week. It was odd, because he didn't think he'd ever referred to his apartment as home.

* * *

 **Connections**

There was something to be said for friends and family. His world had been a shrunken and pathetic thing until his Princess came into his life. Usako had shaken him up, turned him over a bit, and rattled him around. And then she'd opened her heart and her own world to him. As he watched the gathering warriors, he couldn't help the awe that filled him at the sight.

As the concert had drawn to a close, they all knew something was going to happen. They all felt it in the air. Slowly but surely the audience had filed out, laughter and tears filling the air. The mostly female fans it seemed were devastated at the break-up of their favorite band. Mamoru wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew their music was popular. That much was clear, but this seemed as though there was something more special in their music than he had imagined.

He held tightly to Usagi's hand, wishing there was some way he could ease the loss of a friendship she had needed so badly in his absence. Seiya, and the others planned to leave as soon as Galaxia was defeated. Though they would be going with them at first, in the effort to heal their world and bring everyone who lived there safely home.

Several people stood off to one side of the stage, just below the last row of seats. He gazed down at them and knew it was the Starlights. He squeezed Usagi's fingers gently and the two of them moved forward, Kakyuu at their side, and flanked by the Senshi.

Once they reached the lowest level the Three Lights gathered close around their own princess, and she reached for Seiya's hand absently. Usagi smile at the two of them, and they all closed in tighter. It felt like someone was watching them.

Mamoru gave a soft command. He had been made the official War Commander, since he'd had so much training in his former life. He turned his head several times, but though he saw no one, he felt a presence.

There was a sudden pop and two bright yellow orbs flew through the air, straight at Usagi. Without so much as a thought he wrapped his arms around her, gathered Kakyuu close and formed the protective barrier of the Golden Crystal. The others spread out into their positions. Usagi began to power her own Silver Crystal, which they knew had the ability to heal.

Sailor Tin Nyanko was immediately distracted as attacks flew at her from every direction. Luna and Artemis appeared with a pop, catching her attention. Her jaw dropped and in that moment Mamoru lowered the shield that was the Golden Crystal. Usagi's prayer flew silently through the air catching the cat-eared Senshi. Her black leather outfit turned white in the blink of an eye, and the golden cuffs on her wrists disappeared.

Sobbing, the redeemed Senshi fell to the floor, where she was rushed by the two feline guardians. A small flash and the two cats looked entirely different. Instead of the feline forms two humanoid creatures crouched, hugging the woman in white. Luna was a tall, slender young woman with cascading black hair, done in the style of Lunar royalty, while Artemis, was also slender, and very pale, with long white hair.

"I thought you were myths," the young looking Senshi said. There was a moment filled with quiet murmuring.

Then Luna turned with a gentle smile, and said, "This is Senshi Sailor Feshu Neko." (AN: Faithful Cat)

A manic laugh echoed above them and there was another double burst of white light headed straight for Usagi. She lifted her arms in front of her and Mamoru grabbed one shoulder while Kakyuu grabbed the other. The crystal shield barely made it up in time. For a long moment he struggled with his anger at himself. He had forgotten to keep a lookout for more danger.

Above them the woman in golden armor floated. Sailor Galaxia. He shuddered at the thought of her hurting Usagi. Attacks were screamed out by everyone not inside the protection of the Crystal, but as they grew close to her the golden armored woman disappeared, reappearing in another place only moments later. She lifted her arms and sent another double attack, trying to steal the star seeds of the warriors there.

The attack nearly hit Sailor Venus, but she was thrown by Artemis, still in his human form. The orbs of light circled, coming for another attack, when A burst of energy came from within the Crystal shield Mamoru still held, and Princess Kakyuu was suddenly standing in front of the girl. Sailor Star Fighter screamed, too far to do anything to save her.

And then Chibi-Chibi was there, somehow in Sailor Fuku, and held up her hands. The two orbs disappeared and the little girl fell to the ground. He released the shield as Usagi tore through it in terror, racing to the child. Princess Kakyuu was already kneeling over her, checking her over.

"She's sleeping," she called, reassuring the blonde Senshi. Usagi spread her arms, her fuku disappearing into her Princess garb. She screamed. Light surrounded Mamoru and the others, and he blinked at the bright shot across his retinas. When he opened his eyes he found himself and all the others in the practice field behind the shrine.

He hadn't know Usagi could do something like that. He stared at her in awe, and saw as her legs gave out. Princess Kakyuu caught her but staggered even under her miniscule weight. Mamoru raced to his Soul-Bonded, and picked her up in a bridal carry.

Mars shouted for him to follow her, and moments later he was laying her down on a soft futon. He hadn't bothered to remove his shoes in his haste and turned to apologize to Mars, but found her staring lovingly at Usagi. The princess garb had disappeared, leaving Usagi in her plain clothing. To Mamoru's eyes she was the most beautiful creature ever created. He ran a hand over her forehead. She was sleeping peacefully but deep.

The others were in the outer room, their shoes removed and guest slippers on their feet. Mamoru moved to the doorway and changed his footwear as well.

"I guess the secret is out," Taiki said quietly.

"We almost lost both princesses tonight," Yaten added.

"We need a new strategy," Rei said coming back into the room, her henshin released.


	5. Chapter 4: Galaxia Falls

**The Rose**  
 **Chapter 4:**  
 **The Final Battle**

* * *

 **Rest**

At the Hikawah Jinga, the group spread out, most sitting or laying in the grass, thankful for their lives. Sailor Feshu Neko was crying, her now white outfit covered in dirt and torn grass as she rolled back and forth, remembering the evil she had been forced to do under Galaxia. Usagi, kind and caring as always, went to her, helping her to sit up and signaling someone to bring a drink for the distraught Senshi.

Luna and Artemis moved to flank Usagi and Mamoru and he was grateful. They were exhausted, but they needed to handle the new arrival. They had to plan and fight and their wasn't much time. They couldn't wait for another attack. This time they had to go to the source. But for tonight they would rest.

Grandfather Hino ran out into the field, moving quickly towards Mars, who released her henshin as he approached. He caught her into a hug and held her tight for a long time. Yuichiro moved into the field behind him, walking slowly, taking in the group of heroes. No one had expected him to follow the old man, but he had seen Mars become Rei, and they all knew that their secret was out.

Taking her cue, they released their own transformations, and except for the three Royals, they all panted in human form in the field. There would be explanations to the boy, but Mamoru couldn't have cared less. He wrapped his arms around Usagi and pulled her tightly to him. He could have lost her. That was the only thought on his mind. He lifted her into his lap and kissed her as though they would never have another chance.

None of them wanted to talk. None wanted to think. The battle had been a difficult one, and they were worn out, exhausted and tired. All he wanted to do was find a quiet place and spend time alone with his Soul-Bonded. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, that he would never leave her. She was everything to him.

* * *

 **Together**

Mamoru's temper snapped like a frayed thread at the sight of the groups arguing, none of them listening to his Soul-Bonded. For years he had srood silently by and let Usagi handle the problems between the Inners and the Outers. He remembered one incident in particular when Uranus and Neptune had stood to challenge Sailor Moon. The girls had wanted to fight in her stead, little realizing that the Outers needed to know Usagi was strong enough to lead them. He had stopped their interference and Sailor Moon had of course bested them. No one seemed to realize she was the strongest amongst them, and the one with the most heart.

Now, he had had enough. He was no longer content to sit by and watch his Princess... no, his Queen, be disrespected and ignored. He stood, carefully moving to the center of the field. He pulled his Golden Crystal and formed a barrier around the group, then used it to amplify his voice to painful decibels. He gave on grim smile before schooling his features into a frown. Then he opened his mouth.

"ENOUGH!" The sound echoed off the dome he had erected, reverberated back, and then hit the dome again. The warriors around him covered their ears and turned to him, surprised at his demeanor. None of them had ever seen him lose his temper before. None of them knew what he was capable of (and even he didn't notice his eyes were glowing golden). He looked around at each and every one of them, pointing to a spot in front of himself, waiting until they sat like a group of naughty preschoolers. To say he'd had enough would have been the largest understatement of the century.

"I have had enough." He continued, his voice still amplified, but no longer yelling. "You sit around and argue like children and forget to listen to those who you claim to serve." He watched as blushes formed on the cheeks of the assembled. He cleared his throat.

Usagi-san and Kakyuu-san have been working together. They have come up with a plan I think will work, and instead of listening, you chose to bicker with each other. No more. Absolutely no more. I am battle leader, and I will not have a single person join the battle who refuses to do what he or she is told. If you do not listen to your Princesses, as well as myself, you will be left behind. Do I make myself clear?"

Around the group emphatic nods followed his words, and he could see already that the others were changing their opinions of him. It was not what he had hoped for. He motioned to the two Princesses and took one step back as they moved in front of the group. No one needed to amplify either voice. IF they had spoken in whispers, none would have missed a single word. And in a time such as this, the quiet strength of the two women was what was needed.

Usagi spoke first. "Mamoru-san is correct. Kakyuu-san and I have worked out a plan I feel will be the best course of action. We have spent hours working and refining our ideas, and I believe we can win using this strategy. We have insider information on where Galaxia is, how to get there, and what to expect when we arrive. We will be divided into four groups, and we will all attack at once."

Kakyuu took over then. "Galaxia will not stop this on her own. She needs to be stopped by us. If we do not work together to defeat her, this solar system will be destroyed and she will move on to the next, and the next after that. She has taken many lives, corrupted many Senshi, and destroyed many planets. Usagi-san and I feel that we can stop her if we work together, but we need your help. You are Senshi, and we expect you to act like it!"

The group of warriors looked at one another, still unsure whether this was the best course of action, but willing to try. There was a moment of silence, and then nods of agreement went through the assembled. They knew there was only one way for this to end, and they hoped that some, or all, of them would survive. With nods towards the royalty who loved them, they bowed their heads in acceptance.

Finally settled, the warriors began to form into their groups. Mamoru smiled, seeing the beginnings of teamwork, the beginnings of understanding. Perhaps he should lose his temper more often.

* * *

 **To War and Death**

They closed in together, gathering close to hold hands. All knew where they were headed, Each group knew exactly where to go, and what to do. The first group, the most vulnerable of them all, was only three people, and it was true that they were the ones that Galaxia wanted most, but in their own minds it was their duty to protect the ones who had sworn their lives to defend them. With them was Sailor Mars, who refused to be parted from them. None but herself could understand the level of devotion she had for Usagi, whom she often teased near the point of tears, but none could understand the sheer loneliness caused by her powers until that bright light had entered her life. Their group would be the ones to appear in front of Galaxia, facing the throne.

The second group held Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, and Star Maker. Sailor Feshu Neko was their responsibility. They were to ensure her safety, while also taking up the rear position, and hopefully finding a weakness to exploit if Galaxia proved unwilling to listen.

The third consisted of Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, and Star Healer. They were poised to take the right flank. All of them knew that their given task was to stop any enemies still loyal to Galaxia. According to Neko there were none left. She had been the last of the Senshi that had been perverted. She had cried when she'd told them that.

The final group held Jupiter, Pluto, and Star Fighter. They were to take the left flank. They were to protect the Royals, but also search for any threats they had not yet thought of and also search for viable alternatives to destroying Galaxia. Usagi had insisted they look for a way to remove the cuffs on the woman's wrists.

"Are we all prepared?" Mamoru asked. When there were affirmative nods around the circle he took on the role of Endymion, watching as Usagi transformed into the Princess, and Kakyuu followed their example. There was a moment of complete silence. He looked up and saw Grandfather Hino watching from the sidelines with a sad smile and a wave. He nudged Mars and she looked up and waved to him.

"I will speak prayers for you," he called, his voice shaking. Mamoru could only nod and try to smile. It was very likely some or all of them would die in the attempt to destroy the world eater. Mars grip tightened on his wrist, and he winced. Her sadness and guilt at leaving her grandfather was not enough to stop her from performing her duty.

Four bright flashes appeared in the late evening air, and the groups disappeared simultaneously. They appeared in a strange place. Mist covered the floor, if it was a floor, beneath their feet. The whole area was covered in darkness, relieved only by a golden glow coming from a throne on a covered dais. The throne was made entirely of gold, and it also wove itself in threads up the columns of the dais. Mamoru's eyes scanned quickly. He saw no enemies. Only the woman sitting in front of them. Her armor was the gold he remembered, and she was smiling.

"You've all made it so easy for me," she laughed. "I thought I would have to chase you down one by one."

"Galaxia, we've come to ask you to stop this destruction. We don't know why you're doing this, but let us help you." Usagi begged.

The warrior on the throne laughed. "Stop? When I am so close to achieving my goals? Soon there will be nowhere left for chaos to take hold. I will singlehandedly save this Galaxy."

None of the assembled understood what she meant. How was destroying everything protecting the Galaxy? But they had no chance to ask. Holding up her cuffs, Galaxia sent out the double attack towards Usagi. Mars moved like a forest fire, stepping in front of her. Usagi's scream filled the darkness as she caught the priestess in her arms. Her star seed floating towards Galaxia, she looked up at Usagi and whispered words of love and devotion to her first friend.

Usagi did not see the others moving to stand in front of the three royals. Did not see Mamoru and Kakyuu move to flank her. She wept for her friend, who faded and became light floating away into nothingness. Another piercing scream filled the air, but there was no time to react. The golden lights that had been sent out by the bracelets returned, this time moving rapidly though the group that surrounded the three royals.

Each one had their star seed removed and in seconds they were following Mars light into the darkness. Usagi wept as Mamoru and Kakyuu pulled their swords, still flanking Usagi. The blonde princess didn't know this part of the plan. She was their only hope. She was THE HOPE. She just didn't know it. Both fighters dodged the lights and took out one apiece with sword alone, before rushing the golden clad Senshi. With a flick of her wrist she attempted to steal their Crystals, but it was no use. Their Crystals reacted without thought.

Instead, she pulled her own sword and moved forward on lightning quick feet, and with one single movement had sliced into Mamoru and Kakyuu. Both of them fell, panting. There was nothing left to do but let Usagi face her alone. He panted a bit, trying to get used to the pain. The wound might kill him eventually, but it would be slow and painful.

* * *

 **When World's Have Ended**

The pain and sorrow of the lost lives tore at Mamoru, and through his bond with Usagi he could feel the depths of her own pain, the likes of which he had never imagined. Her heart was so full for every person, everywhere. She was love. She was hope. She was so very sad, torn by the losses, and it filled their bond with such aching melancholy that he wasn't sure he could breathe through the pain.

Galaxia laughed. "This is your fault," she said as her laughter died. Sailor Moon sobbed, just once, but it was enough for Galaxia to know she had gotten to the small blonde. It was easier now, to remember that she was only a sixteen-year-old girl, one who had been thrust into a life she'd never wanted. He smiled at her bravery, facing a foe who had destroyed countless lives and planets, and who had just taken away so many of the people she held most dear. The people who had chosen to die to protect her.

::This is NOT your fault Usako. You have no reason to feel bad or guilty. Remember only that they loved you.:: Usagi inclined her head, but didn't speak.

Galaxia took the movement for agreement and laughed, lifting her arms to strike at the girl once more. A blackness arose out of nowhere, and out stepped what appeared to be a woman. Mamoru couldn't see her at first, she was hidden in the darkness. But he could hear her.

"You must end this." She held out a hand and something glistened in the strange light. A sword, long and thin, covered in intricate designs. "You must destroy her and release the evil she holds within before she consumes everything and everyone."

"I cannot destroy her," Sailor Moon said. "I can save her."

Galaxia laughed, moving slightly to the side, trying to view the new woman. Her glittering armor caught and reflected the light, and she moved, circling around the darkness like a lioness on the hunt.

"She could never destroy me," she muttered. Her eyes met Mamoru's. He was weak with blood loss, and in only his human form, but they both knew that she would never get the Golden Crystal while he breathed. He smiled, though there was neither joy nor malice in it. He only knew that the woman was not all she seemed.

"For countless years," she continued, "I have stood as the lone protector of the Galaxy. I destroyed Chaos, took him inside me and held him in check. And then I began to destroy Chaos wherever I found him. He's everywhere." Mamoru saw a hint of madness in her. "I sent out my hope, and it was never found again."

In the blank, empty space over her head, there appeared a small group of girls. He looked up and met the eyes of the daughter who may never get the chance to be born. Surrounding her were her Senshi, now healed and ready to fight by her side. Ready to die for her, as the Senshi had died for her mother. As the Starlights had died for Kakyuu. So many gone.

Ves-Ves, Cere-Cere, Jun-Jun, and Palla-Palla moved in front of the pink haired princess, but the girl was ready and willing to fight for the woman who would one day become her mother. Mamoru shook his head, silently asking her to wait. The four young Senshi nodded and Palla-Palla put a gentle restraining hand on Chibi-Moon's arm. It was good to see them as they should have been, but he couldn't focus on them right now.

Galaxia had not noticed the new comers. She was entirely focused on the sword, and on Sailor Moon, who had tears streaming down her face. "You call her the hope, but she is not!" Galaxia spat. "She has failed. Her loved ones are dead and dying as we speak. The planets of her solar system being destroyed one by one. The last lays bleeding, and I will have him soon." She laughed, pointing to Mamoru, who lay still, unsure what action he should take.

::I trust you Usako, and I love you.::

::I love you Mamo-chan.::

::You can do this.::

Galaxia lifted her cuffs again, and before he could shout a warning she had launched another attack at Usagi. A tiny, pink-haired, heart-odangoed little girl in a Sailor fuku appeared in front of Sailor Moon, and the golden orbs simply disappeared.

"Chibi-Chibi," she said quietly, and moved closer to Sailor Moon, standing with one hand on her leg, and staring at Galaxia.

"You bring another child to fight me," Galaxia muttered. "What is it with this Solar System. Why is everyone a child?" She lifted her cuffs again, but the little girl just smiled at her and she lowered them a moment later.

"Galaxia, what happened to you? How can I help you?" Sailor Moon whispered. "How can I heal you?" she added after a moment. She reached one hand out to the golden garbed Senshi, but there was a movement as the hidden woman moved to stop her.

* * *

 **Galaxia Falls**

The woman who had appeared stepped out of the darkness and stood in face to face with Usagi. Her hair was short and auburn, much like that of Galaxia, but she was nothing like the other woman in action. She wore a simple white gown, rather short, and beautiful. She had small white wings, light blue eyes, and a small frown gracing a beautiful face. She couldn't hold a candle to his Usako.

The two women grew close to one another and he could see the changes beginning in his love. The rather small wings that had been sprouting from her fuku disappeared as her clothing melted away, only to be replaced by large, beautiful wings that spread without effort and held her in midair. Her long hair billowed around her, brushing against the gorgeous new appendages, but it was her eyes, so filled with both sadness and hope that caught his breath as he stared up at her.

"It is not for you to heal her," the strange woman uttered. "To save the rest of them you must destroy her now. You must pierce her with this blade." With one swift movement she tossed the blade in the air. It spun once and came down, the hilt suddenly resting in Usagi's outstretched palm. She gasped at the lightness of the weapon, and he could almost hear her anguish at holding it, as she remembered the last sword she'd been forced to use.

"I don't want to destroy her. She's a Senshi!" She cried out. "She was trying to save everyone and took in Chaos. She wasn't prepared and it's tainting her. I can help!" More tears flowed down her cheeks now, and she looked so beautiful as she wept for her enemy that Mamoru found it difficult to breathe. This was where his Soul-Mate could shine.

Galaxia took her tears as weakness. In fact they were her strength. Her ability to cry for her enemy, to put herself in their shoes, to love what they loved and hope what they hoped. That was the most beautiful thing about his Usako. She was eternal love, eternal hope, eternal faith. And she was beautiful. But Galaxia didn't know what she was. She couldn't understand what was just under the surface in a heart so pure.

Usagi simply held the sword, unsure she would willingly lift it, but there was no chance as Galaxia rushed her, Usagi lifted her hands to cover her face. It was done in reflex, not to destroy, but it was too late. She'd impaled the armored woman, and there was no getting around that. Usagi pulled the sword away with a scream and gathered the other woman into her arms.

"What have I done? What have I done?" she screamed.

The woman who had stepped from the shadows moved over the fallen warrior and merged with her. And then little Chibi-Chibi drew closer and closer, putting one hand on the warrior's leg as she'd done with Sailor Moon. But Usagi didn't see any of that. Her head was bowed as she wept over her enemy. There was a moment of silence, and then the heavens around them seemed to roar, a rush of chaos escaping out into the vastness of space, and Usagi couldn't keep her grip on the other woman as she began to fall, tumbling head over heels into the swirling cauldron below.

Mamoru looked on in amazement as her wings unfurled. He was not aroused by her nakedness. Instead, it seemed to him to be a sign of innocence, of ethereal beauty and grace. Her heart was torn. She looked over to him, knowing what she was about to do could cost her life, and through hers, his. He could only nod. He would follow her anywhere, even into death. But he knew, deep down inside, that she could do this. They had survived until now, and knowing that, he knew that if anyone anywhere could do this, it was his Usako.

He watched in amazement as his beautiful Soul-Bonded, who had refused to fight Galaxia, risked her life to save the golden armored warrior. Watching as she threw herself into the chaos around the woman, she disappeared from sight, and though he could still feel the link with her, and knew she was determined to get back to him if she could, he was aware that it might have been the last time he saw the love of his life.

A moment later, Chibi-Chibi followed her into the swirling chaos, and also disappeared. He looked over and met the eyes of Kakyuu, who was panting now, her breaths sounding painful and forced. "She can do it," he whispered. And then his eyes closed and he gave into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Light of Hope

**The Rose  
Chapter 5  
Light of Hope**

* * *

 **Rebirth and Awakening**

*** USAGI'S POV ***

She waved her arms towards the cauldron, a swirling of lights and folded her wings against her back, speeding towards the falling woman. She didn't think, she acted. She wasn't as strong as the other Senshi. Her heart clenched as she remembered their deaths. She hadn't even had time to hold them all. A tear fell, but she moved faster, her weight and the angle of her body making her move like a speeding bullet.

She knew she was in the Cauldron now. She didn't know how she knew. There was just a knowledge, as though she had been here before. Alternate scenarios played in her mind, thousands of versions of the battle she had just faced. Versions where she had entered alone, or with just the inner Senshi. Versions where she had been protected only by the Starlights. Versions where Mamoru was dead, or was really in America and had only come for the battle. Versions where she and Mamoru were not yet in love, or had never even met.

She sped through the darkness, a blazing light following her as she finally reached the falling body of Galaxia. Her body was much lighter than Usagi had expected, and as she spread her wings to slow their decent she smiled, looking down at the woman, who opened her eyes in surprise. From the wound in her belly the darkness of Chaos was flowing, the poison that had long infected her seeping from the wound.

"I'm going to save you," Usagi whispered. She looked up when she felt a touch on her shoulder, and saw Chibi-Chibi hovering behind her. "Yes little one, I know." She smiled at the little girl, and then looked back down at Galaxia.

The woman in her arms tried to speak, but Usagi covered her mouth with one hand, not even struggling to hold her with the other hand. Her eyes closed and slowly opened again, and Usagi smiled down at her.

"You sent out a part of you when you took in Chaos. Now that you are no longer holding Chaos, it is time for hope and innocence to return to you. It is time to become the Senshi you are meant to be." She bent and kissed the woman on the forehead before she opened herself to the silvery, shimmery light of the Crystal she protected. She sent the energy of mental and physical healing into the golden warrior, chasing out any bits of Chaos that remained before merging the light that was Chibi-Chibi with the other woman. She smiled at the surprised look on the other woman's face as the loving part of her was returned.

There was a gasp as Galaxia realized all she had done under the power of Chaos, and tears began to fall. Usagi shushed her and worked to heal her wound. It took time to merge the two parts of the woman, as well as making sure the piece of her that had come thtough the shadow and had already merged was fully connected as well. It was a moment of mental healing much more than physical. And that is where the Silver Crystal shone. It was a skill Usagi couldn't explain, but knew instinctively was important. She smiled as the woman gasped in awareness.

A moment later the golden armor faded and hovering in front of her was a woman in white, with shoulder length auburn hair, and wings almost as large as Usagi's. She smiled as a golden belt appeared at her waist and the elaborate sword reappeared in it's sheath.

"How?"

"That's the thing about hope," Usagi grinned. "You just assume there is a way, and do it. You don't question it, don't worry about it."

"What do I do now?" Galaxia asked as bits of her golden armor, much changed, returned to her. They were smaller, and folded away into pieces hovering on her shoulders. Usagi knew the other woman would have a hard road in front of her.

Usagi spread her arms. "Do you see all the dead? All the lost protectors of the planets, of stars, of moons?"

Galaxia nodded her head, a single tear streaking down her cheek and landing in the swirling cauldron below. Light formed from the tear and the pattern of swirling chaos changed.

"Do you see?" Usagi waved one hand at the glimmering lights. "All of them need to be restored and sent home. They were taken out of time. This was not their destiny. The cauldron holds far too many." As she spoke hundreds and thousands of glittering lights rose to hover around them. More came from somewhere far away. A large Golden Crystal, and a slightly smaller Pink Crystal landed in Usagi's open palms.

She didn't weep. She could restore them with a breath, she knew, and smiled. It is time to heal them and send them home. She smiled as the lights of smaller crystals hovered around her head. Her Senshi. There was always hope. Usagi had never understood why others forgot about that. Her favorite story had always been Pandora's Box. The little light of hope was all that was needed.

"You will begin to restore them then you will lead them home and help them to rebuild. You have the light of the Galaxy Crystal within you, and it is no longer corrupted by Chaos. The darkness was never meant to be held by a single person Galaxia. We all must hold a little, we all must fight the battle together. Do you understand?"

The other woman, who by any other standards was much older and wiser, bowed slightly to the sixteen-year-old girl who had saved her. In this it was Usagi who was wise. Usagi was the Light of Hope, and the savior of the galaxy. She would obey the girl, and never forget the gift she had been given. Not everyone received a second chance.

"They will hate me," she whispered, "fear me."

"It will be your burden for a time," Usagi nodded in agreement. "But there is something about a burden," she added. "Eventually we get used to it, and we find it has grown lighter. Over time, as you show them who you truly are, you will find their opinions change. I can't promise it will always be easy. But hold on to hope."

Galaxia smiled then, and kissed Usagi on the cheek. The young one was comforting and loving and incredibly wise, and as she rose away from the girl she smiled at the stirrings of hope in her own soul.

Usagi stared up at her as she flew away, many thousands of star-seeds and planetary Crystals following her. She still had work to do. The starlights star-seeds were easiest, and she concentrated on them, focusing the light of the Silver Crystal. Few knew it had the power to awaken the dead. The three fighters appeared on her right side. There were tear tracks down their cheeks, but Usagi held up the Silver Crystal, and kissed it, sending her light into the shimmering stone. Kakyuu appeared, and moved closer to her warriors.

Next Usagi turned her mind to the Senshi's stones, focusing on the women she so loved. One by one, their shimmering light disappeared into the bodies of the ones she cared so much for. She didn't even notice her own tears of gratitude and love. The light of the Crystal was not done. The last task was it's mate. The stone worked to restore the keeper of the Golden Crystal. His body formed, his hand over the one holding the Golden Crystal. A moment later his eyes blinked open and he turned to smile down at her.

* * *

 **The Shitennou**

*** USAGI'S POV ***

A memory swirled through Usagi as she grew closer to the Cauldron. It was an older memory. From before Mamoru had decided to go to America. She'd been sitting in his bedroom, thinking about finding one of his secret chocolate stashes, when she'd felt the urge to open a small box on the nightstand. She'd seen four beautiful stones inside and had picked them up. Immediately her mind had gone to the Shitennou, and she'd had the feeling they were begging her to find a way for them to protect their prince. She had gently caressed each stone, and promised that if she ever found a way, she would bring them back.

Months later, just before they'd left to go to a farewell concert, she'd gone back to Mamoru's apartment, this time completely alone, though she wasn't supposed to be out by herself. But he couldn't know her task, just in case it didn't work. So she'd snuck out in the middle of the night and had collected the stones.

Now, she dropped them into the Cauldron with a prayer on the Silver Crystal. She prayed harder than she'd prayed in a long time. Four bright flashes came back at her, and then she could feel the spirits of the four men rise and surround her, their stones safely nestled inside of them again. She smiled in relief. It had worked.

She turned to the four Shitennou, who were staring at her, their eyes wide. "Protect your Prince," she ordered, her tone solemn, but loving. With tears falling, the four men obeyed. She watched with a smile as they took up positions to the left and behind the prince, just as her Senshi had taken positions to the right and behind her.

Usagi smiled, lifting her eyes to meet those of her beloved. His smile was wide, and tears streamed unchecked down his cheeks as he took in the four men he'd thought lost to him forever. He didn't speak, so overcome with emotion was he. She blinked tiredly, and closed her eyes as the weakness overcame her. She fluttered her wings, and then she was lifted into Mamoru's arms, able to rest in the safety of his embrace.

* * *

 **Revival of hope**

He watched as Usagi slowly flapped her brilliant white wings. Her eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into his arms and holding her close. She was exhausted, but unwilling to sleep. She had too much joy and happiness in the safe return of her loved ones. She could feel her immense pride and satisfaction at the surprise she had given him. How she'd known about the Galaxy Cauldron, he couldn't guess, but now that he knew what she'd done, he couldn't help but squeeze her tightly and thank Kami-sama that she had entered his life.

Mamoru noticed the changes right away. The joy, the smiles, the hope, the need on the faces of the four Inner Senshi tore at him. His emotions and Usagi's bounced from one to another, their smiles blooming into the most overwhelming outpouring of joy as they welcomed home their brothers-in-arms. The two of them prayed for a time of peace and reconnections.

The Shitennou, fully restored and healed, smiled and ran for their lovers the moment he released them from their duty. Usagi grinned, blinking owlishly in her exhaustion.

A few minutes passed as everyone hugged each other and laughed together. Then he moved forward, holding his tired Princess in his arms. The others surrounded them, and a few minutes later the entire group teleported away.

In a small field surrounded by woods, less than a three minute walk from the last building of the Hikawah Shine, a large group of people appeared. Grandfather Hino had apparently been watching for them, because a moment later he was jumping and running across the grass. He ran for his granddaughter and threw his arms around her, sobbing loudly. He didn't stop to flirt with any of the girls, for which Mamoru was grateful.

He smiled at the picture of the short priest, hugging the raven-haired fire Senshi. Jadeite stood to the side, looking bemused, and Mamoru laughed.

Luna and Artemis moved to speak to Sailor Feshu Neko. She knelt on the grass in front of them, happy to speak to them about their home planet, though it had been centuries since they'd been there. She begged them to come and speak to the people when they were restored, and they promised to think about it, as long as Usagi and Mamoru were welcome.

Haruka and Michiru were hugging tightly, and opened their arms to include Hotaru and Setsuna. He smiled at the love the group shared. Almost as one they turned to gaze longingly at their princess. Mamoru nodded to them and waved them closer.

"We have to go for now, but we'd like to come see you later Koneko," Haruka said, smiling down at the tired blonde. Usagi patted his arm and he let her down. She was immediately gathered into hugs by each of the outers. He grinned. They had spent so much time on the outskirts in their previous lives. Usagi would never let that happen now. She hugged them tight and made them promise to come and see her the next day or she wouldn't let them leave. She begged them to come to dinner, but they refused.

Ami and Zoicite were already discussing some new computer program she thought the Mercury computer could use to help bring the people of Kinmoku home. Rei and Jadeite were talking to Grandfather Hino. Makoto was being carried around by a laughing Nephrite. Kunzite was holding Minako so tightly Mamoru thought it was a wonder she wasn't turning purple.

The Starlights and Princess Kakyuu were all hugging tightly. They moved towards Mamoru and Usagi as soon as the Outers left. They said they were going to the apartment they were sharing and Mamoru promised that as soon as they had rested he and Usagi would help them restore their home.

* * *

 **Seiya's Hope**

Mamoru pulled the younger man to the side. Even knowing he was so different, even knowing he was half Star Fighter, he could feel for the boy. It was only the beginnings of love, but any broken heart was painful. And he knew something Seiya did not. He was aware of a presence, a faithful love the boy did not yet see. He had only to redirect him.

"Kakyuu needs you," he whispered to the younger man, and watched as he turned to his Princess. A new light began to shine in his eyes, and Mamoru grinned at the beginnings of love that were even now growing. She would be good for him.

Mamoru could understand the pull that was a Princess. They loved so completely, gave so willingly, and lit up the life of anyone they came into contact with. For so long Seiya had been forced to protect the outer edges of his solar system. Now he had the chance to be their for his Princess, and Mamoru hoped that more could develop for them.

He saw the way Kakyuu followed the young man with her eyes. Yes, there was love there.

* * *

 **Home Again**

It didn't take much for Mamoru to convince Usagi to spend the night at her home, with a promise to spend the night with her the moment she reached her room. She asked if he would eat dinner with her family, and he agreed so long as it was alright with her parents. Usagi gave him a look and he laughed. Somehow her parents had adopted him as their own.

There was so much joy in him that he wasn't sure what to do with it all. He was smiling so much it hurt his cheeks. That was a regular occurrence for anyone who spent time around his Usako.

When they arrived, escorted by the Shitennou, and the Inner Senshi, Ikuko grinned and pulled everyone inside with her, claiming that the more mouths to feed the happier she would be. Makoto and Nephrite disappeared into the kitchen with her. Mamoru couldn't remember Nephrite having skills in the kitchen, but figured he would soon be put to work chopping and rinsing and fetching for the two women.

The others moved through the house and small back yard. Shingo took an instant to find in Jadeite a kindred spirit. The boy loved pranks, and the blonde-haired man was a professional prankster in Mamoru's opinion.

Mamoru released Usagi long enough to find Kenji. The older man was in a small portion of garden, sitting on a little wooden bench. He waved Mamoru over. Nervous, Mamoru bowed to him several times. It was Kenji who broke the silence.

"I knew if you returned you would be coming to ask me." He looked up and stood in front of Mamoru, putting one hand on his shoulder.

Mamoru was confused and his face obviously showed it. Kenji shook his head. Mamoru tried to speak but found his mouth dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"We aren't as unaware as Usagi wants to believe," he said with a small smile. "It's kind of hard to miss a talking cat, and sudden disappearances," he added. "We've watched the news enough, and it didn't take us long to figure out you always protected her. Until you disappeared." He sighed. "I don't know what really happened to you, but I know almost nothing would have been able to keep you from her. We thought you were dead," He shook his head.

Mamoru tried again to speak. He cleared his throat, but all that came out was, "oh." He winced at how stupid he sounded.

"You have to ask to get my answer," Kenji said, he gently squeezed his shoulder now, lending him support.

Mamoru looked into the other man's eyes. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. Steeling himself, he squared his shoulders and began. "Tsukino-san," he wanted to be slightly formal, "I will do anything and everything in my power to protect Usagi, with the very last breath in my body if necessary. She is everything to me, and I love her so much it is physically painful to be away from her. Would you please allow me to ask for her hand in marriage?"

"Of course," Kenji said, smiling. "Surprised it took you so long," he added with a bark of laughter. "I thought you'd ask the moment I met you."

"I almost did," Mamoru admitted. "But she was so young, and I wanted her to be sure of her decision before I asked."

"She was sure, even then," Kenji admitted. "Spent the entire day following me around, telling me if I chased you away she would never speak to me again." He smiled, and wrapped an arm around Mamoru's shoulder, guiding him back toward the house. "Any idea when you'll ask?"

"Well, she has the promise ring I gave her, but I have the piece that adds to it. I've been carrying it for two years." He gave a small chuckle. "I've been trying to gather my courage. I wanted to ask her for real at the airport, but I needed to do this right." He smiled at the man gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Soon," he finally said. "When we have a few days of peace perhaps."

"Don't wait too long. Don't want nerves to get the better of you." Kenji grinned. "It took four tries to even speak when I asked her mother."

They had reached the door now, and Kenji released him so they didn't raise Usagi's suspicions. Mamoru laughed when Usagi launched herself into his arms the moment he stopped in the genkan to remove his shoes. He almost fell over at the force, but quickly steadied them both. He looked around the room, smiling happily at the picture.

Minako and Kunzite sat together in an arm chair. The man had not let go of her since he'd first taken her into his arms. He was a bit emotional, Mamoru could tell. Every once in a while he buried his face in the long blonde locks of her hair and hid a tear or two. Minako wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed by the tears that occasionally tracked down her own cheeks.

Nephrite and Makoto could be seen in the dining area, Makoto ordering the tall man around as he set the table and she set out the food. Nephrite was obviously enjoying every moment of it. He kept reaching out to touch her hair, or hand, or face, as though reassuring himself that she was real. She was doing the same.

Ami and Zoicite were sitting next to each other on the couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as he held a book open for the two of them to read together. His fingers were playing with her short blue hair, and occasionally he would forget to read and just stare at her. For her part, she had one hand on his thigh, squeezing too tightly to be exactly comfortable he was sure, but the blonde didn't seem to mind.

Jadeite was holding Rei's hand while she spoke into the phone, letting her grandfather know she would be back within a few hours. As soon as she hung up he picked her up and carried her around. Rei laughed, complaining that she had legs and had been using them her whole life, but it was obvious to Mamoru that she was enjoying his attentions. He would occasionally find reasons to tickle her or just kiss her cheek. It was very sweet.

Shingo, sitting on the floor in front of the television, had stopped playing his game and was busily looking around at the couples in the room. Kenji went to him and led him off to help him with gathering chairs. Ikuko was in her element, ordering people around, and cooking a large quantity of food.

Mamoru reached for Usagi's hand. "It's good to be home again," he said.

"Very good," she agreed.


	7. Epilogue: Peace or Something Like It

**The Rose**  
 **Epilogue**  
 **Peace or Something Like It**

* * *

Author's Note: I had a LOT of fun with the last part of this chapter. I REALLY hope you like it. Tell me what you think! Also, I hope you Seiya fans like what I've done for him. I know it's not Usagi, but seriously, I think this might be a real solution! Finally, I just want to thank everyone who reads and reviews and messages me. It really helps. This final chapter is dedicated to the group of ladies who have listened to me whine a bunch about this and my other stories. The SM Crystallis Group! You are all wonderful.

* * *

 **Kinmoku**

Mamoru knew they had to be precise. They were kneeling in one of the planetary centers of power, but even with that, he was certain they couldn't lose focus. He smiled over at Usagi, who seemed less nervous than him. He remembered performing a similar healing when Metallia had attacked the Earth, though it was nothing this severe.

He was careful in placing the Golden Crystal into his right palm. Usagi did the same with the Silver Crystal. He slowly reached for her right hand with his left, and she copied his movement. They had done similar work before, and knew how to connect with each other on this level. Their Soul-Bond enabled them to work closer together than anyone else could have managed, except perhaps for identical twins.

He smiled as he met her gaze, and felt himself falling into her eyes for a long moment. The quiet breathing of the Senshi, the Shitennou, and the Starlights in the circle around the two was all that was heard for a long moment.

"Kakyuu, please think of the planet as it once was." Usagi said, her voice light and musical. She was so graceful and beautiful now, and Mamoru couldn't help but be in awe of her.

He closed his eyes and focused on the images he was getting from the other Princess. The world had been so war ravaged that it looked nothing like the wonderful pictures in her head. He focused on healing the waters and let Usagi focus on healing the land.

Unlike smaller healing, this sort took hours and hours. Once they had moved from water and land, they had to heal plants and creatures. They had to restore so many things, including certain buildings, which had been build from a strange crystal formation.

It was exhausting work, and long before the two of them had finished he felt Kunzite's strong arms wrap around him, and knew Venus was supporting Usagi in the same way. He felt the rush of pure energy from his Generals. He felt the strengthening in Usagi as the Senshi did the same for her. A strange new energy was added to theirs and he realized the inhabitants of this planet were helping as well. It was exactly what they needed to complete the task.

Sweating and shaking, Mamoru opened his eyes more than five hours after they had begun. He was exhausted and needed food and water. Usagi nearly collapsed into his arms. He held her, shaking himself, and then Kunzite and Venus were lowering them to lay side by side on the grass. It was several long minutes before he could even sit up and accept a drink of water.

He turned and looked at his Soul-Bonded and grinned. They had done it. He looked around him. Trees. Beautiful trees with purple bark and leaves of many hues, including bright pink. He looked over the lake which had seemed black and dead before the healing began. The waters were white and shimmering. Planet Kinmoku, the shining Opal. He smiled as he watched a strange flying creature that resembled a lizard. It was small, perhaps no longer than his hand. Yes, they had done it.

* * *

 **The New Prince**

*****Seiya's POV*****

Seiya felt a strange pull and looked up. The Blue Moon was shimmering, gaining a strange brightness he had never seen in his own lifetime. He heard music and began to move forward, his steps halting as he attempted to stay beside his princess, but he had no choice. He was pulled inexorably forward, surrounded now by sapphire light. It took a moment to realize his feet were no longer on the soil of Kinmoku. He was being pulled away. He turned within the column of light that held him, and looked at Kakyuu-chan, hoping she could save him, but she only gave a knowing smile.

And suddenly he remembered the lessons he had been taught in school. The moon would chose it's next prince if none remained to stand as it's protector. Kakyuu's uncle and father had never fathered sons. That meant it was Kakyuu's future mate who would become the protector. He was being chosen. When he finally understood he was filled with indescribable joy.

The distance between the planet and the Blue Moon passed in bare moments, and he found himself of the surface, staring up at the shrine. The protectors of both moons lived below on the planet, but came once per month on the night of the full moon to fulfil their duties. He hadn't even noticed the moon was full, so focused on Kakyuu had he been.

He stepped forward, and the light around him glowed brighter. His star seed pulled out of his chest painlessly, and as he watched it began to grow and change, until it was a shimmering Sapphire Crystal, beautiful to behold. He smiled and continued to walk as it returned to him. He felt himself changing, and knew there was much that would be different in him now. Only the royals were all male or all female in this solar system, and he was finding it strange that he was changing permanently. It was an odd feeling.

His footsteps rung on the stone as he climbed the steps tot the shrine, and went to the alter of water and blue flame. He raised his hands, not knowing exactly what he was doing, and words poured from him. He'd known them since he was a child, but he had to be willing to speak them.

"I dedicate now myself and any future males of my line to the protection of the Blue Moon, and to the planet it guards. I accept this task willingly and with my whole heart. I choose the love of the Pink Moon, and will guard her line with my love, and my heart for all eternity. I am the servant and leader, and I will be fair and honest, just and true. I will give my all in the defense of the people until my final breath."

* * *

 **The Return Home**

Mamoru smiled as he watched Seiya wrap his arm around Kakyuu's waist. The four survivors had been joined by several dozen more. The planetary Senshi had been returned before they began the healing, but he hadn't really interacted with them. He'd been so focused on doing what was needed to heal the planet and link the planetary crystals to the now strengthened Pink Moon Crystal and Blue Moon Crystal.

It had been a busy three days. Several weddings, including the one between Seiya and Kakyuu had kept them up into the early hours of the morning, and he was still feeling the effects from healing the planet. Usagi's hand was wrapped tightly in his own. People were waving at them, some crying as they prepared to leave.

He hoped Kakyuu was able to teach them not to fear. They were a peaceful people, and he hoped their society would grow. Treaties would be made, and he was sure he and Usagi would be visiting often after Crystal Tokyo led to them ascending the throne.

He smiled at the little blonde who was now resting her head against his upper arm. She was too short even to reach his shoulder. He grinned. She was perfect. Well, not completely perfect. That would be boring. But she was perfect for him.

The Senshi and Shitennou surrounded them. Ami, still untransformed, was calling out last minute reminders about the computer system. It took Rei shoulder checking her twice before she lifted her henshin pen and became Sailor Mercury. She gave a sheepish grin but no one was really mad.

"Call us if you need us!" Kakyuu called out.

"You do the same," Usagi called back.

And then there was a brilliant white light and the Sailor Scouts called out the teleport. It was fast. They had grown so much more powerful. No longer did they fly through space in a bubble. They simply disappeared and reappeared at home, in the field behind the Hikawah Jinga. Mamoru smiled as he smelled the familiar sents of sakura blossoms.

Usagi's family was waiting at the edge of the field, as was Grandfather Hino. They rushed forward the moment the light dissipated and Mamoru found himself in a tight hug with Usagi and the Tsukino family. He grinned. He'd always wanted a family. He was home.

* * *

 **Relative Peace**

Sitting in the little iron chairs around the tiny café table Usagi had convinced him to buy for the balcony, the two lovers smiled up at the moonlight. It had been two weeks since their return from Kinmoku. Luna had come to him earlier in the day to let him know there were strange occurrences in Tokyo, so he'd decided now was the time to take Kenji's advice. They'd all had a difficult time catching up on work and school, and family obligations. During the short time of relative peace, they had done their best to live a normal life. The weather was still warm and so he and Usagi often spent a few hours on the balcony.

He would sip at coffee, she would drink hot chocolate or have a chocolate shake. Kunzite and the others seemed to think it was hilarious to pop in whenever she ran out of something and replace it before she could so much as set it down. Tonight though, they were eating dinner, and he had asked the others to let them be for the evening.

As Usagi put down her chopsticks, Mamoru took her hand, and with careful sleight of hand, slid her promise ring from her finger. He grinned when she didn't notice, and simply took a sip of her shake. While she was distracted he slipped the promise ring into the slot on the engagement ring. There was a third portion that wouldn't be added until they were married, but that was a simple band carved with crescent moons and roses. This portion was a shimmering diamond moon on one side of the heart. On the other was a glittering ruby heart.

He'd had the ring made shortly after they'd begun to date, and wanted to see her reaction when she saw it. He grinned mischievously, and took her hand again. She thought nothing of it. When they were alone he was often the one to initiate contact. He knew he could be reserved in public, but she never seemed to mind. It was ingrained in his upbringing and the Japanese culture, and he wouldn't be ashamed of who he was. Usagi would be mad at him if he were.

He was careful to slip the ring back on her finger, now expanded, in one swift, undetectable movement, while slowly rubbing his thumb across her palm as a distraction. He grinned at her.

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Do you know just how much I love you?" She nodded and was about to speak when he held up a single finger. "You are everything to me Usako. You are the my dreams, and my reality. You make me better than I am on my own. I love you so much Usako, and I want to spend every moment of eternity together. Would you please be my wife?"

Tears poured down her cheeks as she nodded enthusiastically. She leaped from her chair and into his arms, swiping at the salty trails on her face. He hugged her tightly, waiting.

"Um, Mamo-chan?"

"Look at your rink Usako," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Usagi looked down and gasped. "How?" She looked closer and squealed. "It's US!" She bounced a bit in his lap, and his mind wandered to fun ways they could celebrate their engagement, but before he could suggest anything she had opened her communicator and screamed for the girls to show up. A few minutes later the apartment was completely full, and he found himself shaking hands and smiling, his grin wide. His face hurt from the amount he was smiling, but he didn't care. As long as Usagi was in his life he knew he'd always have a reason to smile.

* * *

 **Chibi-Usa**

There was a knock on the door. Mamoru looked around the room as he moved across the living room. He opened the door and was attacked by a rambunctiously happy pink haired princess.

"I knew you were okay," she screamed, and then began sobbing into his chest. "Where's Usagi? She wasn't home!"

He heard footsteps behind him, padding down the short hallway. Usagi came up behind him and the little girl detached herself from his waist to throw herself at Usagi.

"Usagi," she sobbed.

"What's going on Chibi-Usa? Are you okay?" Usagi picked her up and held her tight. But the little Princess was very angry. She turned her head and glared at Mamoru.

"You didn't tell her I was THERE?" She screeched, reaching out a hand to smack his shoulder.

Mamoru had honestly forgotten. "I'm sorry Chibi-Usa!" He felt horrible. How could he have forgotten his own future daughter? "I'm so very sorry! We had so much going on, and you were safe, and... there's no excuse. I'm sorry." He hung his head, feeling awful.

The little Princess sobbed a bit more, clinging tightly to Usagi's neck. Mamoru went to close the door, but she suddenly stopped him, holding tightly to his sleeve.

"Um, wait. I want to introduce you to some um... people." She sniffled and wiggled her legs until Usagi put her down. Mamoru noticed that she was now nearly as tall as Usagi. He wondered how much time had passed in the future between her visits.

She walked to the door and looked out, sticking one arm beyond the frame and beckoning for four young people to enter behind her.

"So last night, in my time, I arrived home, looking for help." She sniffled again. "Mom and Dad assured me everything was fine, and that if something bad had really happened then I wouldn't even exist anyways, so I needed to calm down. Mom used the Crystal on me." She huffed, irritated.

"So I wake up this morning, and all of a sudden, things are different. Very different. I have all these new memories I didn't have before. Not that I mind. I like the changes. But now I want you to meet a few people." She ushered the young people in to sit on one of the couches and shoved Mamoru and Usagi to the other couch.

"So," Mamoru was getting irritated with her starting every sentence with so, and he realized she must be very nervous about something. "I asked Auntie Puu if it was okay to do this, so don't think I'm breaking any rules. Puu said I had to wait until today to come see you though." she sniffed, irritated at the wait. I wanted to show up when you were all having dinner together so I could yell at you in front of everyone. Anyway." She paused again.

The little princess wrung her hands. "Nothing changed too dramatically, and Puu says your own memories won't be effected because something else was going on when I came back and she started talking about loops and weird stuff, and I kinda forgot to keep listening."

Mamoru took a moment to look at the four young ones on the couch. "So um, apparently I have some siblings now."

Usagi's jaw dropped, and Mamoru felt the same shock he saw on her face. He'd thought about adding more children, but only after Chibi-Usa had returned for the final time. He heard a giggle from the smallest of the children on the couch. She was tiny and had vivid red hair. There was a tall boy, with black hair just like Mamoru's. Another boy appeared to be around Chibi-Usa's age, and then there was a little blonde girl who looked more like Usagi than even Chibi-Usa now that he was actually paying attention.

"So, um, this is my oldest brother Motoki." She giggled at the look Mamoru and Usagi shared. "Um, he'll be born soon. Um, in less than nine months actually." another giggle as Usagi slid bonelessly off the couch and onto the floor.

"Really?" Usagi squeaked.

"Hi Mom," Motoki said, with a little wave. ]

"Well, Motoki has a strange Crystal. He has half and half. It's awesome. He has a mix of powers, and is really strong already."

"So then there was another surprise for me. Did you know in our family twins are telepathic?" She moved to stand behind the boy with purple hair. "Chibi-Mamo and I can talk to each other no matter where we are." She giggled as Mamoru blanched. "He's Mini-Mask."

Usagi was panting, which made him nervous.

She pointed to the younger blonde, who seemed not much younger than her. "Naru came next." Usagi gave a weak smile, and swallowed hard, still panting. She has a different kind of Crystal too. Hers is a Dream Crystal. Apparently it's really rare.

"And then there's Tentomushi." Chibi-Usa giggled. "She apparently started accessing her powers the day after I returned. I can remember it, but it's not one of my old memories. Very strange." The pink-haired princess shook her head. "Anyways, she becomes Sailor Ladybug! So cute, since her name means Ladybug." Another giggle. "Her Crystal is different too. She can change it to any planetary Crystal except Earth. Weird huh?"

Mamoru could only nod. This was a lot of information to take in. Usagi seemed barely conscious. Her mouth was opening and closing.

"And I promise as soon as the new baby gets born I'll bring her." Chibi-Usa said, with a wicked grin.

This was apparently a little too much for Usagi as she passed out in a heap on the floor. Motoki and Chibi-Mamo rushed to her and lifted her onto the couch. Mamoru was unable to move. He couldn't speak or even really think. This was so much more than he'd thought. Five children. No six. He supposed having a thousand or so years to work with would help, but he couldn't imagine poor Usagi going through labor that many times.

"So anyways," Mamoru was really getting annoyed with the constant so at the beginning of her sentences. He didn't remember her doing that before. "Apprently even though Motoki is oldest I will inherit the Silver Crystal and Chibi-Mamo will inherit the Gold one. I guess the ones we form on our own will sort of slide into them when it's time. I really don't want that to happen any time soon though. I like being Senshi and acting like a kid for now."

Mamoru nodded. "And now I have bunches of memories of having brothers and sisters and not being so lonely. Puu said something about a memory wipe happening when I was here before. It's all so weird. To everyone else it happened sort of seamlessly. If I hadn't said it was different, I don't think they would have even known. But Puu seems to have some understanding. I'll let her figure it out."

Mamoru nodded again, reaching out one hand and pinching himself hard on the thigh. Nope. Not dreaming. Huh! And with that he joined Usagi in unconsciousness.


End file.
